Cold
by K4T-R1N
Summary: Distance. Death. And now desperation. Because life is too short, the worst will always happen without warning. (Modern AU, Elsanna)
1. 1 - A Day and a Night

First of all, I own nothing.  
Second, first time posting.  
Third, don't destroy me, please.  
Fourth, enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Day and a Night

Lately, Anna found herself staring at the color blue. Whenever a blue car rushed by, her eyes followed until her head turned more than necessary. Whenever a blue building came into view, she stupidly walked towards it. Whenever the sky was awake, she stared at it long enough to nearly forget about going to school. She knew why. It was too obvious to not know.

Shades of blue were Elsa's favorite colors.

When they were kids, everything and anything blue was her sister. Elsa stole the blue spoon whenever their parents got them a gigantic bowl of chocolate ice cream or took a blue straw whenever they shared a chocolate milkshake. She hogged all the blue crayons and drew snowflakes. She even liked the genre Blues (though at first, it was for the name then she appreciated it later on). Blue this. Blue that. Blue. Blue.

Winter.

Anna knew Elsa still liked the color. On the extremely rare days she saw her, Anna saw she still wore blue but more professionally and formally. She always wore button up clothes with collars. A very preppy look but not so much like in high school when it seemed a bit too obnoxious. It became more subtle in college. Maybe, mysterious was the best word to describe her now? Maybe but that was a tab bit too cliché. Sometimes Elsa wore something a little more feminine and flirty (Anna knew because she once spied on her sister) at night. Anna didn't know why. No matter what, Elsa's clothes were blue.

Yet the most important detail was that Elsa wore the color the way she carried herself: calm, cool, collected.

Like ice.

To Anna, her big sister was this composed level-headed woman who knew herself completely. She was a woman knew what she wanted and how to get it. She was her own person. She was perfect. She was amazing. Elsa has always been Anna's role model… despite never really being there… for a while. In fact, Anna was never really sure if she knew her anymore. Three years was a _very_ long time.

Maybe it was the idea of Elsa that gets her through her loneliness.

* * *

Sitting on the bookshelf, a lone radio mumbled about something sad like the blues. She wasn't paying any attention to it, though. The young redhead suddenly dropped her face on her textbook. It was hard to stay focus at the moment. She found herself daydreaming and spacing out more than usual.

_Learning is awesome! Studying sucks._

She pushed herself from her study desk and plopped over her bed. She mourned. "Sooo… booooored…"

It was Sunday morning and there was nothing to do. Being in a rich suburban area, it was very… still. Everyone was either indoors doing their own thing or outdoors elsewhere… doing their own thing. If there were any lived here, it was rare to see kids play in the street. She didn't know any of her neighbors except for Gerda, a wonderful older woman, next door.

Many of her friends think she'd go insane and blow up if she didn't do something hyperactive every day. On the contrary, Anna liked the peacefulness of her neighborhood. It was nice to hear the birds sing and the wind pass by. Yet that was all it was.

Just nice.

And that doesn't cut it for her most of the time because, goddamn, she lived in a lonely place. From Monday to Saturday, she was always busy: school, sports, clubs, friends, boyfriend, and repeat. It gets a little crazy. She needed to cool down at some point so she chose Sundays since everyone seemed to be relaxing on that day. Yet, cooling down didn't mean she wanted to be alone.

Anna got up and ran out of her bedroom. Standing before a bland white door, she knocked her knuckles on its surface. "Els?"

Nothing.

"Els! I'm bored! Let's go out!"

Nothing.

With a loud thump, she pressed her forehead against the door. "You're not even home, are you?"

Nothing.

Turning around, Anna rested her back on the door and slid down, her knees up to her chest. Time froze. Realizing she was holding her breath, Anna inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. She began to talk about her week without really knowing or listening to what she was saying. Her words and stories muddled up together into a blubbering mess. While her mouth kept going and going, her brain asked her something that finally stopped her.

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

Anna laughed, mostly at her own foolishness, and hung her head. "Geez, Els, answer me. It's getting kinda stupid having a one-sided conversation, you know? It's like… I'm talking to… a door…"

Nothing.

Frustrated, she suddenly slammed the back of her head onto the door. A loud bang echoed through the hall and the door shook slightly. She remained still, as if expecting someone to yell back at her for the offensive act.

No one.

Rubbing the back of her head while getting up, she didn't bother to open the door and she walked downstairs. She saw her pair of sneakers alone near the main door. Then she sat on one of the steps and checked her phone. No texts. No missed calls.

The locked screen was of her family, dressed in snow gear. They were on vacation up in the mountains. Her parents were in the center while the two sisters were at the ends. Holding onto a snowboard, Elsa stood beside their dad. She was nearly as tall as him and she had his strong eyes. Also holding onto a snowboard, Anna stood beside their mom. They had the same big charming smile. The four of them used to be so close.

Then Anna unlocked her phone, staring at the background. It was a picture during Anna's sixteenth birthday. She and her sister looked messy from a flour-throwing fight in the kitchen. It was rare but Elsa decided to be there, though only for an hour. They had so much fun, just spending that hour at home trying to cook something. Then Elsa missed Anna's next two birthdays by a week or two. By then, Anna gave up celebrating.

The redhead pressed her phone on her forehead. "I need a new pic of us, Els."

No one responded to her. Sighing again, she was just about to put away her phone. Instantly and unexpectedly, a text came in.

_Wanna go on a date this Friday? _

Hans. She answered with a simple confirmation with a smiley face, though with little excitement. They dated for a month before being officially boyfriend-girlfriend for two months now. It was fun and full of flirting. He was a real gentleman, sweet and kind. He did surprise her with little cute things here and there.

But recently, she started to fall out of love. Or was she in love in the first place? She didn't know. She wasn't sure. She can't be. All she knew was that the loneliness came back and Hans' love wasn't strong enough for her.

Anna dropped her head in her hands. "Or maybe I'm just an ice-cold bitch now."

Goddamn, Sundays suck.

* * *

She woke up suddenly, heart pounding hard against her chest and sweet heat pulsing between her legs. She was irritated yet clearly also turned on. She spied another tiny white stain on her bed among others. She growled quietly to herself as she wiped away the sweat over her forehead. Then she sat up at the edge of her bed. Light from a streetlamp revealed her naked toned body. Her pale flesh, fair and flawless, reflected against the light beautifully. Platinum blonde bed hair fell over her shoulders. Icy blue eyes looked out the window. It was still dark. Based on the clock, it was five in the morning.

_Anna wakes up at six thirty..._

She noted to herself. Before she pondered on, a waking hum came from beside her. A naked sleepy blonde poked out her head from under the blankets. She didn't look. She didn't want to.

"Elsa," She yawned. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I had a dream." _Why am I answering –?_

"About?"

_Ah, her voice is –._ "Anna."

"Hmm, your sister. She's pretty, you know?" The sleepy blonde was now fully awake and held her around the waist. She kissed Elsa's exposed shoulder, which was ignored. "Why don't you invite her during our nighttime affairs? I don't mind a little... sibling bonding time."

As a chuckle came out of the dark blonde woman, Elsa roughly shoved her off and got out of the bed. She dressed up quickly and gathered scattered clothes on the floors. She threw them at the dark blonde, who immediately dressed up while smirking about her suggestion.

Elsa opened the balcony doors. "Get out."

"Oh?" The blonde chuckled, unfazed by her icy seriousness. "Did I hit a nerve, love?"

"Don't talk about Anna," Elsa growled and glared at her. "Don't look at her, don't touch her. If you do, I will make sure you're sorry."

The blonde smirked as she stepped off the bed, all dressed, and mockingly caressed Elsa's cheek. "I know you're the jealous type. Don't worry. You're the only one for me -."

Elsa smacked it away. "We're through, Aurora. Don't ever come back."

"I bet you tell the others the same thing except," Aurora smirked. "You always come back to me."

She stormed to the balcony door and opened them. "Get the fuck out of my room."

Her smirk didn't fade as she made her way out. "There must be a reason why I'm so special to you."

Aurora only received a glare and growls an answer. Knowing that was her cue to go, she climbed down the balcony, quietly laughing to herself. Elsa closed the door. She went to her smart phone, which was still charging on her desk. Unlocking it quickly, she scrolled over her text messages and found one with the name 'Merida' on it. She sent out a text.

_Can we talk?_

End of Chapter 1 – A Day and a Night

* * *

Thanks for checking out my fic! There's more to come.


	2. 2 - Eyes

Whoa, people are actually checking out my story…? *tears* But seriously, thanks for the encouragement! Even if only one reader is interested in my crap, I'll be super motivated to keep going! _You_ matter.

To any Aurora fan, I'm really sorry! I needed a villain and I guess I convinced myself that she would be perfect. To the Guest Review, you're right! She be a beeeeeatch. But she won't come back for awhile. If you're curious about anything, check my profile and hit me up on my Tumblr. Non-spoiler information will be given.

Anywhooo, onwards!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Eyes

Dinner was unusually tense. Her mother and father ate their food with an odd stiffness in each movement. To make matters weirder to Anna, they were seated differently. Usually, Anna sat next to Elsa and her mother sat across from her. Tonight, her father sat beside her. It seemed like they purposely boxed the two sisters.

As she rambled about her day, she noticed how quiet her family was, more so her older sister. Her mother enthusiastically, if not overly, answered. Her father didn't even listen. Yet when she looked at Elsa, she couldn't read her. The blonde barely touched her food. She stared out the window and into the January night.

It was as if that evening was planned. Or maybe Anna was over thinking things. Whether or not she was right, she often doubted herself. Her strength was her weakness: there was always some kind of good somewhere. In this case, a change as simple as dining arrangements once in awhile was a good thing, right?

"May I be excused, Mom?" Anna asked. "I have some studying to do."

The dark brunette nodded. Anna saw a hint of exhaustion in the way she blinked. "Of course, dear. It's Elsa turn to do the dishes anyway."

The redhead jumped out of her chair and exited the dining room. She ran up the stairs, making sure her footsteps were loud, but stopped once she got to the top. Then tip-toeing, she moved down each step until she got halfway. She peeked between the rails of the stairs and watched the shadows play against the darkness of the hallway. Breathing quietly, she listened.

"… around her. Do you understand." Her father demanded in a voice she has never heard before. He wasn't even asking a question. Clearly, he was furious. To Anna, he was a good man with a heart of gold. To hear this anger was foreign. Who was this man?

"Lawrence dear, please don't be so hard on her –." Her mother.

"No, Reina, listen! Anna won't be a part of this – this shit! My daughters are not freaks!"

A frustrated growl.

"Elsa, you better not pull this shit again. I swear to god, if Anna catches wind of this, you are out! Do you understand."

"Yes, Dad."

* * *

"Uuggahh…"

A mane of wild red turned over from under the blankets. Groggy and tired, Anna poked her head out and glanced at her alarm. It was thirty minutes before her alarm exploded. She swore she slept early enough to get a good night's rest. Apparently, her crazy dreams kept her from feeling it. If only she could figure out what she was dreaming, maybe she'd sleep better and mornings would cease being her mortal enemy.

Anna always woke up nearly thirty minutes before her alarm clock, which was set to seven in the morning. Since the beginning of her high school career, she always tried to catch the sunrise. Her window faced the backyard and had the clearest view of the mountains. She would open them up and inhale fresh air. To feel the first warmth or chill of the day and witness the first rays of light pour over the land were a blessing. She loved the sunrise even more because many of her precious childhood memories began between the last hours of night and the first hours of day.

Anna forced herself out of bed and stretched. She opened it up and watched as the sun peeked just over the mountain top, a rare sight for a cloudy November. And she felt nothing. Lately, this ritual hasn't been working for her. Even with the sun, sleepiness ruled the redhead. November's cold winds weren't even enough to slap her awake. So she gave up. She went to grab her school uniform and readied herself in the bathroom.

As she exited the bathroom and walked down the hall, she slowed to a near stop beside a particular door. It looked like any door in the house, plain white with simple rectangular designs. This door was not directly across from her room. It was closer to the end of the hall and near the stairs. More importantly, it was closed and very likely empty. A quick glance, Anna continued on, disappointed.

She quietly rushed down the stairs and gently dropped her backpack over her sneakers then went straight to the kitchen. She expected to eat breakfast alone. She always did ever since her parents -.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. A woman was sitting on one of the booth chairs along the kitchen counter. She wore a light blue formal blouse, black slacks, and heels. A black coat rested over her chair. Her long slender legs were crossed as she focused on reading. Contrasting to Anna's messy barely-braided red hair and tanned skin from long hours outdoor, this woman had fair pale skin and braided platinum hair, neatly made to fall over her shoulders. Behind a pair of black reading glasses were focused ice blue eyes. She didn't seem to notice Anna staring at her with her very surprised aqua eyes.

"G-Good morning, Els..." The poor girl was nervous. She didn't move. Did she even breathe?

Elsa stopped reading and hung her glasses over the crown of her head. She slipped her book in her leather messenger bag. Then, her frozen expression turned to something softer, if that was how Anna could describe it. Beautiful? Warm? She didn't know how to explain it. She tried to suppress heat that rushed over her cheeks.

"Good morning, sis," Elsa smirked when she realized her sister still didn't move into the kitchen. "You don't need my permission to enter, you know? I'm not a queen."

"Oh! Right! Ah... s-sorry..." A stupid smile slapped across Anna's face as her heart fluttered with joy. "I'm just gonna make food."

She went straight to making breakfast: toast, eggs, a fruit, and coffee. She noted to herself that Elsa didn't have any food in front of her. _Maybe she'd like some? _Gathering ingredients, she swore she could feel Elsa's icy eyes. It was making her more nervous. Her fingers were shaking a bit. Or was she just over-thinking? It has been a few days since she even seen her. Then she heard Elsa's heels click. The lady in blue stood and walked over to her. Hoping it would calm her nerves, Anna spoke, her voice cracked a bit.

"Would you, uh, like me to make you some breakfast?"

"No, thank you."

"S-So... I didn't know you came home last night. Working hard?"

"Yeah, I guess," Then she felt her sister's cool hand mess up her hair. "I gotta go. Bye, sis."

Anna glanced over her shoulders. Elsa gathered her things and slipped her messenger bag over her shoulder. The younger sister weakly waved good-bye. Then something pounded hard against her chest.

"Wait! Elsa!" Anna cried out just before her older sister opened the door. _What am I doing?_ "U-Um... a-are you, uh... are you... coming home early today?"

_It never works._

If Anna wasn't so quick to read people's expressions, she would have missed a solemn look that fell upon her older sister's face. Elsa turned away fast, failing to hide it from her. The door opened. Just before she stormed out, she answered.

"Not tonight. I'm busy."

Anna didn't get a chance to respond as the door slammed closed and locked. She stared at it, her hands balling to white fists. Then she looked down at her lonely sneakers, trying to blink away the threat of tears.

"I miss you..."

The coffee maker beeped loudly, breaking her empty thoughts. She sighed and went back into the kitchen.

It was rare to see her sister nowadays. Since Elsa started college three years ago, the house felt emptier. At first, it was hard for Anna to return home to an empty house after school. It was too quiet and lonely for her to deal with so she let herself become consumed with after-school activities, sports, friends, and the sort. She even got herself a boyfriend. Their love never seem to last. Or be enough for her.

In the end, none of that seemed to matter to her. Nothing seemed to get her jumping for joy as much as just seeing Elsa, even for a few seconds. The days passed with the numbness that came from being busy. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what she has. Anna truly enjoyed school, even if academics weren't her forte. She loved her friends, boyfriend, and life. She was happy.

Yet, she forces herself to remember all of those things whenever she enters this house at night. She tells herself that she knows all these wonderful people and does all these wonderful things while she unlocks the door. She tells herself she's living the high school dream of being popular and loved as the door closes behind her. She tells herself she's happy when she walks up the stairs.

Then she crumbles as she walks pass her sister's closed door. Is she home? She didn't see her car outside or shoes at the front. Should she wait until she returns? Sometimes, she doesn't even come home for days at a time. Maybe she should make her food? But, like she said, she doesn't come home often. It'll rot.

It breaks Anna's heart a little every time she is forced to walk pass her sister's closed door. She wanted nothing more than to just spend time with her, like they used to. Even surrounded by her friends and boyfriend, she isn't happy and all she really does is wait for her. It was torture because it as if Anna lost a huge part of herself.

Anna looked at her finished meal and coffee. It was only seven thirty. School starts in less than an hour. She set her plates near the sink, keeping a mental note to wash them when she returned. Then she gathered her things, and biked to school.

* * *

"And then boom!" Rapunzel emphasized the explosion further with waving arms and big eyes. "I don't understand why the chem teacher chose Eugene as a student aid."

"I'm pretty sure Flynn is trying to make cocaine or something." Belle chuckled darkly. She was reading a pocket book while the four of them ate lunch.

"My boyfriend is NOT a drug dealer! I proved that already!"

"Convincing." Sarcasm soaked up her word.

"Anyway," Mulan stepped in before Rapunzel shot back. "Where's Tiana? She said we'd be her guinea pigs today. Something spicy?"

As they spoke on, Anna laid on the grass, staring at the sky, lost in her own little world. _Els' eyes are blue like that. She's has Mom's eyes... or was it Dad's? Oh… no. No. No. Nonono -._

Quickly, she sat up and searched for her phone. Failing to find it, she fumbled through her backpack and then her wallet fell. She grabbed it and rummaged through it for a little picture. On one side was a picture of the sisters during Elsa's high school graduation party and on the other side was a picture of her parents during their last Christmas. She examined her parents' eyes closely. Blond hair and brown eyes, her father stood tall beside the Christmas tree. He held her mother close to him. Her mother had very dark brown hair and sky blue eyes.

_Right, of course_. Relieved, Anna set her things back in her bag. _Mom's._

She looked up, finding her friends watching her. A worried look was shared between them all. Rapunzel, her best friend and newly-known cousin, pressed her hand over hers. "Are you okay, Anna?"

The redhead laughed. "Yeah! I'm cool. Don't trip, guys."

Mulan and Belle glanced at each other, unsure what to say. So Rapunzel continued. "Look, we're here to talk if you need it, okay?"

Anna forced a smile and waved her hands. "I promise I'm alright."

"Hey, guinea pigs!" It was Tiana. She was holding a giant brown bag. "Somethin' wicked this way comes!"

Belle chuckled and closed her book. "Are we going to fall asleep or die?"

"Always dissing my dish before I dish it out," Tiana let out a short sarcastic laugh before settling down with them. "Congratulations, Ms. Bookworm. You take the first bite! I hope you like it hella hot!"

* * *

School was out. Tiana had to go straight to work today because someone booked the whole restaurant for a special occasion. Mulan went with her martial arts club to a weekend field trip. Shang personally picked her up at her last class. After a quiet stingy argument with Adam, Belle went straight home like she always did. Their relationship was known to be shaky.

"Thanks for hanging out with me before practice, 'Punz," Anna said as she exited the girl's locker room, dressed up for volleyball. "Didn't you say your biology teacher needed you?"

"Meh, Ms. Ursala can get her panties in a knot for all I care," Rapunzel frowned at the name of the teacher. "My BFF cousin needs meeee. I can feel it. Now, what's up? I noticed you were distracted all day."

Before Anna could respond, someone snuck up behind her and picked her up by the waist. She found herself being spun around in the air. The young redhead squeaked. "Hans!"

"Hey, babe," He let her back on her feet and kissed her. "Busy today?"

"You know I have practice."

"Right. Of course. I meant later."

"E-Elsa wants me home early." _What a stupid lie._

"What a shame. I suppose, family comes first. But I miss you," He kissed her cheek. "I haven't seen you all weekend _and_ today. This whole week except, really.

Anna scratched the back of her head while trying to avoid his eyes. God, he always stares. "Sorry. I've been really busy."

"We're still going on that date tomorrow, right? After class?"

"Oh right. Friday. Sure."

"Yes! Because," He hugged her and nuzzled into her hair. "I have a surprise for you. A treat for my hardworking girl."

"Oh?!" Anna jumped excitedly. "Tell me!"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Hint: it's better than chocolate," Hans kissed her one more time, this time on the lips, before leaving. "I'll see you then."

Just like that, he left. Anna smiled as he disappeared around a corner then she looked at Rapunzel. She frowned. "I don't like him."

The redhead chuckled, shaking her head. "You said that a million times already. And to the other guys I've dated. He's a good guy."

"Still. I get bad vibes from him. Doesn't help that his family is literally _screwed_ up. Thirteen brothers in the same year? It's like at least one brother per month. Freaky," The short-haired brunette crossed her arms. "And I'm your girl. Of course I'll hate on any guy you're with."

"I don't hate Flynn but I think he's a shifty guy."

"_Occasionally, _he can be. I'll admit that. For a good reason, though! But really, Eugene's a good guy overall," Rapunzel pressed a finger to her chin. "Huh. Now that I think about it, doesn't Elsa hate Hans, too? Does she even know about him? I'm surprised she hasn't killed the guy -."

"Rapunzel!"

The young brunette jumped at her cousin's booming voice. Her redheaded cousin was shaken up. Hints of an unreadable sorrow spread across her face. Rapunzel blinked a few times as Anna looked away. She rarely calls her by her whole name but when she does, something was wrong.

Rapunzel took in a deep breath. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up. It's a sensitive topic, I know. Sorry."

As if to dismiss her rage, Anna waved her hand but didn't look at her. "S'ok. I'm sorry for overreacting."

The silence between them felt like a mutual peace treaty. After a few minutes of it, Rapunzel took in another deep breath and pressed a hand on Anna's shoulder. Having the girl look at her, she smiled. "Promise me that you'll let me hit him with a frying pan if he does something stupid to you."

Anna chuckled. It was nice to hear her laugh. "You'll be the first to know."

"Anna! Punzel!"

A familiar voice called them from the distance. They looked over to see a clumsy young man with big black guard dog running with him. A DSLR hung from his neck. At one point, the camera jumped too high from him and hit him right in the gut. Grunting and slightly slouching over, he continued to go to them.

"You alright, Hiccup? Your camera punched the wind out of you." Rapunzel laughed while Anna greeted the guard dog with ear scratches and a soft 'Hi, Toothless!'. The fully-grown dog has teeth now. His name came from having no teeth for a long-time as a pup. Even now,he was still missing one tooth, too. Very unusual.

"Y-Yeah," Hiccup turned a bit red, realizing an object nearly knocked the wind out of him. He looked at Anna. "Hey! So the school newspaper wants me to take some photos on after school sports. Can I take pictures of your team? I won't stay long because my robotics team needs me at six."

"You better do more than just ass-shots, Hiccup," Anna smile came back with ease as she teased the poor guy, who was turning redder. "I'm kiddin'. C'mon, guys!"

* * *

Anna biked home alone. The streets at night weren't a problem her since her school was only half a mile from her home. She lived in the richer suburban homes that were just at the edge of the city so she was never near dangerous areas. As soon as she got to her street, she got off her bike and walked. She saw her home from a distance.

It was big two-floored home with a huge double-door entrance, three-car garage, and a big front yard with a bigger backyard. She assumed the gardener came by the cleaned up the yards because the grass and bushes were neatly cut compared to this morning when she left. More importantly, the driveway was empty and the house was still dark, except for the stair light.

Anna hesitated to step onto the property. Should she go inside? No one's home. She sighed deeply. _Elsa's not home... what did I expect._

She walked towards the neighboring home.

When Anna pressed the doorbell, her phone began to ring. She checked it and the screen showed the name 'Gerda' and then the door opened. A slim woman in her mid-forties greeted her and the house phone was in her hand. She grinned as she turned off the phone.

"Hi, Auntie Gerda." Anna smiled, too.

Gerda laughed as she gestured the young girl in. "Good timing, dear! I was just about to call you! Come in, come in! I just finished making dinner."

As the woman set up the table, Anna took a seat. This house was just as big as her own. The real difference to her was that people still took up space despite not being physically there. Portraits and framed pictures hung over the wall and stood on shelves. Families here and there. Then there was a very nice one with Gerda and her husband.

There were barely any pictures back at Anna's house.

Anna knew Gerda's story. She has a big family with a lot of brothers and sisters. She had twin sons, one living on the east coast with his family and the other traveling for business. Her husband died five years ago due to failing health and a bad smoking habit. Yet Gerda never had the heart to move out of this house. She often uses it for family gatherings and friend parties but most of the time, she invites Anna over for supper and treats. It was nice. She wasn't Anna's blood relative but Gerda was the auntie Anna always wanted.

Dinner was always fun to the young girl. Gerda had millions of stories to tell, from her wild days in school to her adventures as a working adult. Anna cracked jokes. The two often talked about current events around the world. There were times when the older woman helped Anna with her schoolwork. Sometimes, Gerda would teach Anna a thing or two about cooking and other household things. Other times, Gerda would play the piano and Anna would sing. If they were both lazy, they watched a movie together. It was nice.

One would suspect Gerda for using Anna to keep away loneliness. On the contrary, the older woman was very independent and it wasn't her loneliness she faced. She was more concern for the young girl. Learning what happened three years ago and the fact the older sister was never home, Gerda knew Anna hated going home to an empty house.

"Dear," Gerda spoke gently, knowing tonight was a serious one. "What's wrong?"

"Wha? Oh. Nothing!" Anna gave her biggest smile. "The food's really great, Auntie."

"I've known you, Anna, since you moved here many years ago. I remember babysitting you and changing your stinky diapers for your mother. You're like my daughter. So tell me, what's up. Something is bothering you."

"I..." She mumbled and looked down at her hands. "I saw Els this morning. And... I asked her if she was coming home today. She said she's busy. And... then at school, I thought about her eyes. It's been awhile since I've seen them in person. I mean, I always look at our pictures. Not in a creepy way! A-Anyway, and I forgot if she had Mom or Dad's eyes and I freaked out. I had to look at a picture to remember... it was Mom's. Els has Mom's eyes. I mean, I should know. I look more like Dad than Mom and Els looks more like Mom than Dad. I should know. I should. B-But I-I... I guess I don't know anymore. I got scared. I thought I was forgetting Mom and Dad... I don't want to forget them. Because if I did, it's like…"

Her rambling stopped. "They'll die a second time. I don't want to go through that again..."

It was quiet between them. Anna couldn't bear to look up, ashamed for her weakness. She breathed deeply while pressing her fingers together. She hated forgetting details of those she loved. She made it her goal to always remember because one day, they'll be gone. Just like Mom and Dad.

"Oh, Anna," Gerda pressed a hand on her shoulder. "When my husband passed on, I began to forget the tiniest details. From the calluses of his hands to the way he liked his coffee with his cigarette. It scared me, too, in the beginning. But then I realized it's his love that matters to me, not the scent of his smoke. It's their love that leaves an undeniable mark on you even if you forget the tiniest details about them. In the end, that's all that really matters. You won't forget your parents, Anna."

Anna looked at her and forced a smile. "Thanks, Gerda."

_What if I forget Elsa?_

End of Chapter 2 – Eyes

* * *

Again, thanks for reading! And thank you for bearing with me. This chapter was kinda meh for me. The next one will be better. Please let me know if there's not enough description. I'm paranoid that 1,000-4,000 words per chapter aren't enough to convey a point.

One more thing! Some of my slang will leak into the story. I'm from the Bay Area (CA, USA). Words and phrases like "hit me up" (contact/message me), "hella" (a lot, very large amount, high emphasis), and "trip" (to worry, to be concern) might show up occasionally. I know my slang isn't exclusively Bay but still, let me know if there are some things you'd like me to define.

Oooone more thing (I hope you heard Uncle's voice), I'll try to update at least once a week.

One more thing. I might update tomorrow. Why? This chapter really sucked and I have no physiology seminar tomorrow. More time to write.


	3. 3 - Got You part 1

Once again, I own nothing. I'm writing for fun and all that jazz. And thanks, guys! Your encouragements really help so here's another update. :) I'm still really shy about sharing my creative stuff. Well, I'm internet shy. It'll take centuries for me to message people back... But whatevah. Let's move on!

**WARNING!** Sexual assault / attempted rape, explicit fight

* * *

Chapter 3 – Got You part 1

"And did you notice her nervous habit of pressing her hands together?" Anna sniffled as they exited the theater. "It's so subtle and heartbreaking..."

She ranted on and on as she held onto Hans' arm. Slowly like the setting sun, they made their way to his car. As she spoke, she watched his expressions carefully. Hans kept his eyes straight, not once looking at her and only nodding and smiling. Not getting a reply back, she felt awkward after awhile and fell silent.

_He's smiling too much. He's bored._

Anna met Hans last summer while attending a week-long beach party. The ones where friends invite friends invite friends invite friends. It was huge and crazy. She didn't even know a ten percent of them! With all the booze and insanity, it was like a college party. Then one of the days, one of Anna's friends introduced Hans to her. They hit it off right then and there and started dating after the party. He was great, gorgeous even. He didn't seem to mind her awkward klutziness. It was fun. Lots of flirting and cuteness. Just before summer ended, he asked her and they became an official couple.

Now it was near the end of November, the hype and affection kind of… died. Maybe it was infatuation, something fleeting, or maybe it was something that should have stayed a summer love. Would their love be strong enough to last the winter? Anna doubted it. It wasn't his fault. Yes, he has been smiling a lot lately but that doesn't mean _he _was falling out of love. He was so kind to her, always giving her gifts and going on dates. He loved her still, right? It wasn't his fault, right? It was her who was falling out of love again, right? If so, she really hated this feeling.

"Hey, babe." His voice ruined her trance.

Anna blinked. "Yeah?"

Hans charmingly grinned to her as he turned on the engines of his fancy BMW. "Hungry? I know this great pasta place you have check out."

"Let's go!"

_Then again, he's smiling too much._

* * *

Winter is weird on this side of the country. It becomes noticeable in October breaking into November. In the beginning, it's as gentle as Christmas happiness. If the conditions are right, soft snow fell neatly and evenly outside. It's during the first half of winter that brought the best out of Elsa. Happy and free, she's friendlier with people, even strangers. She's more focused in school. More importantly, she's more open about her thoughts and feelings.

Well, that was what Merida noticed since she befriended Elsa online and again in-person when she moved here for college. The rest of the seasons, Elsa was cold, especially during the last half of winter. Dark. Dreary. Depressing. It was like she flipped into a different person and intentionally isolated herself from the world. Her real self only came out once a year for a few weeks.

"What's wrong, lamb?" Even though she has been in the U.S.A. for several years now, Merida's accent was still somewhat strong. "Not liking your coffee?"

"Huh? Oh," Elsa stared at the large coffee in her hands. Even though it was bitter as hell, there was hint of chocolate. "Hmm... nothing."

Silence fell between them so Elsa took a cigarette from her pocket, lit it, and smoked. "Want one?"

"Nah," Merida took a sip of her own coffee, far sweeter than Elsa's. "I'm quitting. I have to go back home for winter break. Mum wants me to meet more damn suitors and I don't need her to going crazy my bad habit."

"I envy you, Merida. You can just quit whenever you like," The blonde snapped her fingers as smoke escaped her lips. "You've got the willpower of a bear."

"And you of a wolf," The fiery redhead complimented with a smirk. "You should quit, too."

She shrugged. "Hmm. Maybe I like it."

"Bullshit. I've known you for years now, El," Merida stared hard at her. "Something's wrong."

"What makes you say so?"

"You're usually ecstatic during this time of the year. You don't smoke at all. Without patches! Geez, you can quit in a snap. I know it. And I know something is bothering you," She crossed her legs and arms. "What's eatin' at you?"

Elsa rested her arms on the table but looked away. Closing her eyes, she pressed her cheek into her palm and sighed. Ash fell from between her fingers. "Remember the text? I want to tell you why I wanted to talk."

"You didn't want to talk the next day. Besides," The redhead waved her hand. "That was, like, a week ago -."

"I fucked Aurora again."

"WHAT?!" Merida's loud voice caught the attention of the customers around them. She glanced at them with an apologetic look and then harshly whispered back at her. "Elsa, why the fuck would you do that?!"

"I'm frustrated." Elsa took a deep puff of her cigarette and gave her a detached stare. The truth screamed in her head. She didn't have the courage to say it. Let alone admit it to herself.

"Anyone but that psycho bitch! Seriously! Anyone! You have a fucking list! Of all the stupid..." Merida hissed quietly. She was about to scold her best friend before her but held back. She sighed. "El..."

"I don't have a problem. No need to lecture."

"Even during this wonder-fucking-ful time of the year, you're still fucking around…" Disappointed, Merida tore her eyes from her.

Elsa's heart dropped. She felt a question swelling in her head. It pained the blonde. But she had to know. "Does it bother you? That I do this."

The fiery redhead didn't respond. She knew what she was asking and why. She looked away, holding onto her coffee like her life was on the line. The two women have known each other long before Merida came over to this country. Through the power of the internet and MMORPGs, they became friends. Then as time went on, they became best friends even with their clashing personalities.

Somehow, Merida convinced her parents that learning in a different country could be beneficial and eye-opening. Being from a rich family, she moved and went to the same high school as Elsa. Elsa knew it was to get away from her family and their traditions. No matter the reason, they became something more during their high school years together. And since then, Elsa regretted it.

"I'm sorry."

"That's ancient history."

"Merida, I know you –."

"Then you should know my answer," Merida stood up suddenly, refusing to look at her. She placed a few dollars on the table and gathered her things. "I'll see you after class."

With that, she left. Elsa growled at herself for pissing off her best friend. "Goddamn it."

Elsa waited outside of a large auditorium building for Merida. If some kind of treaty was needed between two clashing personalities, it was time and an awkward apology.

* * *

While she waited, she fiddled around with her phone, trying to find something to do. Then accidentally, her thumb pressed on a document app. Female names and phone numbers showed up. A few of them she didn't really remember. She took those names and numbers to get into their pants. But a few were reoccurring.

Ariel. _Sweet kisser but clingy as hell. Maybe._

Snow. _Total bimbo. Nope._ Erase.

Ella. _Boring. She even sucks as a bottom. Never call again. _Erase.

Alice. _Short vanilla sex. Never again, too._ Erase.

Anastasia. _Hella good but damn, her boyfriend will kill me. Still, I'll keep contact._

Pocohontas. _Just as good but nice legs aren't going to recruit me to the green club._

Kida. _Been awhile. Heh. Maybe she taught her boyfriend my way of eating out._

_Aurora. _

Elsa hissed punishing herself for calling _her_, and exited the app. Of all the people…! Gods, she was pissed! More importantly, she was exhausted. Between her personal frustrations and bad habits, school demanded her full attention when (often) she couldn't. Fall semester was ending in a month, more or less. The last stretch before break was always hell. Honestly, Elsa was a good student and she was passing her classes. It was just life, especially earlier this week, pushed her. Yes, she just pissed off her best friend but she was just curious if her… problem bothered her. She slept with that "psycho bitch" only to let off steam. No big deal, right? She did this many times before and not exclusively with Aurora.

She reasoned her nighttime affairs never fazed her in the past. It was suppose to be fuck and go. She was a master at avoiding, even severing emotional bonds. It was even a personal rule. It was easy to flirt, kiss, and cum, and then push them away. It was easy because _they_ were easy. It was easy because _she _was in control. Except for Aurora. That one was tricky and dangerous but still an amazing fuck. Elsa knew what she wanted and how to get it. Sex was so damn easy. And that was a good thing because she was so damn stressed! So what was the problem? Was it because she called _her_ instead of someone else? Does it matter who she fucks? Would Merida still be angry if she told her another woman's name?

Elsa flipped around her phone a few times before ending up in the video app. There was only one video, dating March 20th. Three years ago. The video's cover picture was of her standing behind her sister and a chocolate cake in the background. Elsa was pressing her flour-covered fingers on Anna's flour-covered cheeks while Anna held Elsa's phone to take a picture of the both of them. Elsa remembered she accidentally recoded a video instead. Tempted to watch the video, she resisted. If she did, it would only add to her pain.

_Maybe it's because I saw Anna in the morning…_

"Ellie!"

A familiar voice called out to her from down the hall and Elsa shoved her phone in her pocket. A beautiful dark-skinned woman with long black hair walked beside a fierce red-orange haired young man in a wheelchair.

"Told you we'd find her here," Quasimodo showed off his endearing crooked smile. "Hey, Elsa."

"Hey, Jasmine, 'Modo," Elsa nervously stuffed her phone deeper into her pocket as if hiding her shame. "What's up?"

Jasmine answered. "We were wondering if you and Merida are free. Ralph said he needs someone to watch Vanellope tonight and we can use his apartment to study, too."

"Ah... I..." Elsa fell into thought. Usually, she would accept but something was eating her. She felt she needed to be home, just for tonight. "Not tonight. I need to be with my sister."

_What a stupid lie._

Then the big doors of the lecture hall erupted and before a sea of student flooded out, the first person to burst out was Merida. She immediately found her circle of friends and went to them. "Is there a party goin' on here?"

"If study groups are a party, yes," Jasmine chuckled. "Ralph needs us to babysit."

"Perfect!" Merida grinned evilly. "The lil lamb wants me to teach her how to shoot -."

"No, we're not going to the archery range, madwoman."

As they bickered, Elsa turned her attention to Quasimodo. "Tell Vanellope I miss her, Modo?"

He nodded. "Of course."

* * *

The drive back home was comfortably numbing. Her college campus was far from her home and taking public transportation would take forever so she often drives. A black Mercedes Benz was the only car between herself and her sister. It belonged to her father. Her mother drove a –.

"What the…?" Her heart dropped. (It seems to be doing that a lot lately.) Elsa spotted another car in the driveway of her home. Driving closer, she saw it was a red BMW. Her mother's _blue _BMW was given to Uncle Kai to have.

She frowned. She didn't know who that was. As soon as she parked, she grabbed her belongings and stormed into the house. She pushed the door hard enough for it to thud loudly against the wall and to slam back close. She was pissed.

"Anna!" Dropping her things, she yelled at the top of her voice. "I said no friends in the house -!"

"Stop! Stop!" Screams pierced her ears. Her heart stopped but her brain kept going. _What the fuck._

"Anna!"

_Oh god. _Instinctively, she dropped everything and ran upstairs, towards the blood-curling sounds as it begged for help.

"Anna!"

Her parents' door was open. It should never ever be open.

"Anna!"

"Elsa!"

A man was trying to force off Anna's pants while Anna smacked his head. Her sister's shirt was torn, exposing her bra. His button shirt was open and his belt was hanging. Cries and tears, Anna fought then he grabbed her wrist roughly, forcing them onto the bed. Falling deeper into a berserk state, Elsa didn't think any further and grabbed something.

With all her might, she struck him across the face. He fell to the side, grunting and cursing. But she didn't stop there. She smashed the object over his head, breaking it into two. She dropped it and started to beat him with her fists. Putting all her strength in each hit, she felt pain ripped all over her knuckles and arms. Ignoring it, she grabbed his shirt and repeatedly punched this monster's face.

Blinded by blood, he punched back and then backslapped her hard across the face, disorienting her. She staggered to the side as he grabbed her wrists tight enough to leave marks. He forced her hard against a tall drawer but she quickly regained her balance. Before he twisted her arm over her head, she smashed her forehead against his nose, breaking it and forcing his grip to loosen. She fumbled to the side, dizzied by her own attack. Forcing herself up, she grabbed the man by his hair and shirt.

Despite her slim figure, Elsa was strong. She pulled him out the room and forced him to go down the stairs. Near to the bottom, he pulled her arm and threw her. She stumbled down the last few steps and her back and head crashed hard against the wall. He stormed to her. Relentless, he punched her across the face and gut a few times before she covered her head with her arms. Yet his movements were slowed by the blood that soaked his eyes and his dizziness. A clumsily thrown punch forced him to stumble, missing when she ducked. With that split moment of recovery, she punched him hard across the jaw. A deafening crack.

He fell over, groaning. Before she kicked him, she felt arms pull her back. _Another?! _She was ready to kill.

"Elsa! Stop! Stop! Please!"

"A-Anna," All the adrenaline faded from her blood, Elsa began to shake. She caught her little sister in her arms as she fell to her knees. "Anna, a-are you okay?"

"Shit… shit…" The man groaned as he got up.

Elsa screamed at him. "Get out of my house or I will fucking kill you!"

Getting the message, he and ran, first into the door with blood spattering an area, then out into the frozen night. Then Elsa turned to Anna. Holding her, she felt her berserk phase leave and terror showered over her. _Oh god…_

Anna was nearly exposed. Her copper red hair, usually in braided pig-tails, hung over like a veil. Her t-shirt was torn in the front, slipping from her shoulders and arm. Her jeans were clearly forced open because of a rip that went pass the zipper.

Elsa tried to lift up her hands but only her right one responded. Something was wrong with the left. Then pain struck her tenfold. It swelled all over her body and head. She bit back a scream. _Gods, help me!_ It was hell. Elsa ignored it the best she could as she gently pressed her good hand on her little sister's arm.

"A-Anna," She tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Are you hurt? Did he hit you?"

Unable to speak through the sobs, Anna shook her head. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around her older sister's shoulders and cried into her chest. Elsa could do nothing but hold her, too. Waiting, she cooed her sister with soft sounds and reassuring words.

"You're okay, Anna. I've got you."

End of Chapter 3 – Got You part 1

* * *

M-My... babies... (TTATT)

Writing this chapter made me tense. It was tempting to have Elsa kill him but nope. I have no intention in having character deaths in this story. I bet ya can tell I freakin' hate Hans.

Another thing: please PLEASE be careful whenever you and your friends are drinking. Be it a bar or a house party or wherever, _you_ make sure _you_ are safe. Keep yourself and those you love safe. Like what my self-defense teacher said, safety is a choice so ultimately _your_ safety is on _you_. Love ya'll!


	4. 4 - Got You part 2

Double update! Ch. 4 and 5. Why? Because 5 is too damn short and I want this freakin' Hans problem out of the way. And thank you all for the reviews! I shall keep pushing. Hopefully, I'll write better as this story goes on.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Got You part 2

Elsa's head swam and made an occasional drop into Anna's shoulder, during which she forced her head back up. She kept herself as still as possible with her good hand propping her up. Despite the pain, she rubbed her sister's back with her bad hand. She was tired. So damn tired. While she felt Anna's unmoving weight over her, she also felt a numb memory of getting beaten up. Maybe it was late and she was busy all day, or maybe she just came out of a damn brawl but things started to play with her vision.

Blinking a few times, Elsa saw Hans stalking towards her with a furious look. Standing behind him was a naked Aurora, arms crossed and smirking like the devil. Then she saw Anna from the morning earlier this week. No sound came from her moving smiling lips. _Wait, what? No. She's hugging me –._ Then Merida appeared and stood beside Anna, looking disappointed._ No, no, I'm sorry…_

Another blink. Gone. Suddenly, the pain surprisingly turned into a dull numbness. It was kind of like her brain ignored it for her sake. Breathing in the iron scent of blood, her nose stung. It was probably bleeding a little less now. Her entire torso ached every time she inhaled deeply. She felt a bruise forming on her ribs. Her cheek muscle twitched a little, provoking a sting. It made her wonder how hard she was punched. Maybe her cheek bone was broken? She definitely knew her wrist was broken. Still, she forced it to obey her. Then there was this annoying pounding in the back of her head that matched her heartbeat. One moment it was spastic and the next it was somewhat normal.

Well, her heartbeat became normal in the sense of warmth and safety. It was a false sense of normality and familiarity that only siblings shared. In her arms, it was easy to forget a lot of things, many which were too dark for casual conversations between good sisters. It was easy to let down her guard for once and hold her tight, a simple act of genuine love. It was easy because, for once, it was the right thing to do. But it needed to end.

"Anna."

The older sister's weak whisper woke her from a trance. The little sister's desperate hold loosened as she sat back. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her expression was dead and drained. But her hands said everything for her. Her shaking fingers tightly intertwined with Elsa's. She was afraid.

"Anna," Elsa's cracked voice immediately got her sister's attention. She spoke slowly and clearly. "You have to tell me what happened. Then I'm going to call the police. Okay –?"

"N-No! Please!" Desperately, Anna grabbed her sister's arms. _Ouch._ "I-I don't want the police…"

"He tried to rape you."

Tears spilled from her little sister's eyes. A familiar look of desperation. A familiar sound of anxiety. It scared her. "P-Please, Elsa… no police…"

_Fuck. _Frustrated, Elsa scowled not at her sister but her own damn weakness. A part of her knew she had to report the son of a bitch and the other half listened to Anna. The latter won. A look in her eyes, the one Elsa hasn't seen in years and hoped to never see again, provoked an old buried feeling of guilt. _Damn it_. "Let me call Uncle Kai –."

"No!" Anna hung her head and cried again. "No one! Please!"

_Goddamn it. _Elsa gritted her teeth, now unsure of what was the right thing to do. "Tell me what happened."

In between sobs, Anna talked. Hans, the boyfriend Elsa knew of though and never met but always hated, took Anna out on a date. Movie. Dinner. He managed to convince her to let him in the house. He also brought booze. Though she refused to drink any, he, on the other hand, drank half of the bottle. Things got bad when he demanded for her to show him around the house. And it got worse when they got upstairs.

Then Anna smacked her head multiple times. "I'm so stupid! I thought I could save us! I thought… I thought I could make the feeling go away for once… I hate it! I hate it! I don't want to feel like this anymore!"

_What?_ Elsa was dumbstruck. How should she react to this? What happened? Why did it happen? Who the fuck was that bastard? What did she hate? What was she feeling? She didn't get it. She didn't understand. She didn't know anything about this woman before her. Not anymore. Maybe she never did. _Where the hell was I all this time?!_

"Stop! No, Anna!" She took her hands back into her own, including her broken one. _Ow._ "Stop. You're not stupid. He is. He's stupid. He's stupid."

Her little sister cried again, harder this time. Elsa held her tight even with her bad arm. The pain was nothing compared to what her sister was going through. Since they were kids, Anna was the stronger one between them. She was stronger in the way she confronted her problems. She didn't run. She didn't hide. She went into battle with a smile and came back with a smile. Elsa was just the opposite and to the point where she avoids it. And now to see her little sister like this, at her worst and most vulnerable, hurt Elsa more than fighting Hans. She didn't know what to do. She was stuck.

"Anna, is it okay if I call Merida? Do you remember her? I'd like her to help us." Anna nodded and Elsa made the call.

"What's up, El?" Merida's voice calmed her.

"I-Is," Elsa cleared her throat, hoping to calm herself. "Vanellope alright?"

"Yeah. Ralph is studying with us, too. C'mere! We still have, like, two more hours –."

"T-Thanks, Mer, I-I... I-I..." _Damn it. Control yourself. _"I-I wish I could but... I need you and the others to c-come over. If possible! Something happened."

Merida spoke firmly. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"My sister..." Elsa couldn't voice what happened. "I just need you guys to come over. I don't… I don't think... fuck... I don't think I can handle this on my own."

* * *

In a heartbeat, Merida and Jasmine were there. Anna met these two women in the past and wasn't afraid of their presences. Merida went to get Anna a set of clothes while Jasmine made tea. Then Merida spoke to Elsa, the older sister kept her eyes on the younger one, who fell completely silent as she changed her clothes.

The fiery redhead watched the cold blonde carefully. "El, you need to head to the hospital. Your knuckles are bleeding. And that big ass bruise on your wrist is getting worse. It's broken, isn't it."

"I don't want to leave Anna."

Merida knew she was stubborn and pressing her would only make it worse. "What happened."

"Got home. Found her boyfriend trying to force himself on her," She became so matter-of-fact and dark, heartless. "So I beat the shit out of him."

Elsa watched as Jasmine offered tea to Anna, who graciously took it. They spoke in whispers. The blonde growled, balling her good hand into a white fist. "I wanted to kill him. I really did. I wish I did. _No one_ touches my sister."

Merida didn't know what to say. What the hell can she say? How do you respond to _that_? Anna saved her the trouble of thinking and trying. The young girl set the tea cup on the table and walked up to Elsa.

"Els, let's get you to the hospital. Your wrist is broken."

"Are you okay?" Elsa, relaxing her good hand, took her sister's. Unconsciously, she stroked the top of her hand with her thumb.

"Shaken up but I'm... alright. C'mon. Hospital. Now." Anna tried to sound tough but to no avail. Shaking exhaustion rang in her voice.

Jasmine took out her keys from her purse. "I'll drive."

* * *

Saturday morning rolled along before the four women knew it. They were leaving the hospital when sunrise came. Elsa was looked over and patched up. There were nasty bruises and cuts of all sizes on her back, wrists, ribs, and face. Yet the most crippling injury was her broken left wrist. Luckily, it wasn't too terrible. It would heal in a month or two, more or less. She had a very small concussion so she would have to go back to the doctors within the week. This entire time, Anna held onto Elsa's good hand.

Exhausted, the four of them walked out of the hospital. Merida called Quasimodo and Ralph to tell them about last night's sudden leave. They couldn't come because of their family obligations. For Quasimodo, his parents have a strict hold on his schedule (actually, his entire life). For Ralph, he couldn't leave Vanellope home alone. Then Elsa called Anna's school to report to them what happened. Anna was allowed to take as much time off as she needed. The school even offered counseling.

"N-No. I want to go to school." Anna's voice was still soft and shaking.

She was determined. Stubbornness must run in their family. Elsa took her sister's hand and squeezed it tight. "Next week."

Jasmine set her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Merida and I stay with you two today. Is that okay? We want to help."

She nodded. "Y-Yeah. Thank you, Jasmine."

* * *

Upon returning home, Anna ignored everything and went straight to the bathroom. Jasmine and Merida took it upon themselves to clean up the house and forced Elsa to relax. The blonde sat on the edge of her parents' bed and watched them. Jasmine picked up something that broke. It was the object Elsa used to break over the bastard's head: a candlestick holder.

"Why don't you take a nap, lamb? You've been up all night," Merida suggested as she checked on her smart phone on how to remove blood from carpet and walls. "We'll clean up."

"Anna needed me…" Elsa mumbled and hung her head. "It's my fault. I should've been home earlier. No. I should be home all the time with her… this shit wouldn't have happened… damn it!"

"No! Stop!" Jasmine kneeled before the tired woman. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself."

"Jasmine, I'm never home! Who knows what else happened to Anna on other nights. What the fuck..." Elsa slapped her palm on her sore forehead, pain ricocheting in her skull. "I'm a horrible sister..."

"Elsa! You couldn't have known!" Jasmine took Elsa's good hand and stared hard at her. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself. You need to be here for Anna, okay?! When my mother was killed, my father shut himself for years, blaming himself. He wasn't there for _me_. Don't you fucking dare do that to Anna."

Elsa stopped, surprised by the sudden cussing, and stared at the usually calm dark-haired woman. She knew Jasmine's story well because she was there from start to end. She stood with her with all the emergency teams outside of the house. She cried with her during the mother's funeral. She studied with her late in the library when she refused to go home to the shadow of a workaholic father. Elsa was with Jasmine when the father realized his daughter needed him.

Elsa wept and held tightly onto Jasmine's hand as if it would save her. Her wise friend's words struck deeper than anyone in the room realized. There was more to all of this chaos in her life. There was a reason behind her accusing words of being a horrible sister and the pain of refusing to be home. And only she knew the awful truth.

Something crashed from outside the room. Elsa immediately released Jasmine's hand and ran. She knocked hard against the bathroom door.

"Anna!" She pressed her ear on the door, hearing cries. She grabbed the doorknob. "Anna! I'm coming in!"

As soon as she did, hot steam escaped. The shower cubby fell from its place with bottles of shampoo and conditioner scattered around. Anna huddled up in the corner of the shower, crying. Without hesitation, Elsa moved to her and held her, ignoring the hot water and her sister's nakedness.

"Elsa..." Anna mumbled her sister's name and grabbed her wet shirt. "Elsa..."

"Shh. Shh. I've got you," Elsa whispered, holding her tighter. "I've got you, Anna."

* * *

Merida and Jasmine decided to stay another night. They took the couches downstairs and Elsa helped them set up make-shift beds. Then she headed up stairs to Anna's room.

The redhead sat on the edge of her bed, holding onto a familiar object. It was a one-foot tall snowman plush, a little dirty from dust and time. It didn't look like a typical snowman with a symmetrical circular body. It was kind of odd looking, with stubby feet, thin twig arms, and a giant carrot nose. Elsa knew what that snowman meant to Anna.

"I see you kept Olaf."

Anna jumped, surprised by her sister's sudden entrance. "O-Oh. Yeah. I kept him."

"You always do your spring cleaning, twice a year at least," The older sister smiled as she sat beside her. "You never really keep anything. Always going for something new and fresh. But you kept him for ten years now."

"Because you made him for me. You're so good at crafts…"

"And you designed him. We always built him first whenever it snowed," Elsa chuckled at the sweet memory. "Dad kept telling you how to make a _real_ snowman and you got mad at him for saying Olaf wasn't real."

Anna smiled a little, sending a heartwarming feeling to her big sister. "When you gave him to me as a Christmas gift, I was so happy. You said that this snowman won't melt."

"Ten years now and he's not a puddle, not even in summer."

A peaceful hush befell the two. There was no awkward tense or a need to break the silence. Elsa took this moment to watch her sister. Anna held onto the snowman tightly in her arms and nuzzled her nose on his head. Her PJs consisted of loose long pants and a V-neck t-shirt. Then she noticed her sister's skin was tan from playing so much outdoors. _Her freckles –._ She caught herself just before her thoughts strayed away further. She opened her mouth to say good-night. Then the redhead's gaze interrupted her thoughts.

"Will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

For a moment, the older sister stared at her. She saw every detail of her face. Freckles cover her cheeks. A darker shade of blue compared to her lighter ones, Anna stared right back at her. Wavering, Elsa opened her mouth then shut it. She nodded, her own voice failing her.

She flicked off the lights as Anna moved closer towards the wall with Olaf. She set the snowman close to the headboard. Elsa situated herself beside her sister and pulled the blankets over the both of them. Then Anna quickly moved herself and held her sister. She cuddled close to her, nuzzling her face in her sister's chest. A heart attack nearly killed Elsa. Blood rushed to her ears. She barely heard Anna.

"Remember we used to sleep together when we were kids?"

"Y-Yeah," The blonde mumbled. "You had really bad nightmares."

"A big fight between a tall shadow man and a short gold man. Something about horses and sand? It was really weird. I don't remember much and I don't dream of them anymore."

"That's good."

"I…" Anna took a deep breath. "I know sleeping together now might be kinda weird. I mean, we're big girls now, right? Haha... but still. I don't want to have nightmares…"

"You won't. Not with me around." Elsa bit her lower lip as if she wanted to take those words back. It wasn't that she didn't want Anna to feel safe even in dreamland. She hated making promises, especially empty ones. She hated making promises that had no guarantee. But now, she couldn't take it back.

"Thank you."

Another gentle hush settled between them.. When was the last time Elsa laid in a bed without a worry in the world? When was the last time she held someone close like this? Sweet and true. She felt so comfortable that she nuzzled into her little sister's red hair, inhaling fresh lavender. For a second time, she let her guard down.

"Hold up. I gotta… move… I don't want your big boobs to suffocate me tonight."

"They're not that big."

"Pff. Waaaaaay bigger than mine. Like size Cs or something."

"You exaggerate. I'm average."

"Then I'm tiny as hell."

"Yours are cute –." Elsa locked her jaws. Her heart must have burst because she couldn't breath. _Crap._

"Aww. Thanks, Els," Anna shifted herself around. "Lemme move up a bit."

She shifted a bit higher so her head was a bit under Elsa's chin and her face just above her breast. Elsa slipped her arm for Anna to rest her head on. Once they were both still, Elsa almost knocked out. The whole day sucked out her energy and her little sister's warmth was so soothing. Then Anna shifted a few times again and finally stopped moving. She curled her arm and rested her hand on her sister's back.

"Hey, Els?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you left-handed? How are you going to write?"

"I'm ambidextrous. Though, I do like using my left hand more."

"Oh, yeah. I remember…" A pause. "Hey, Els?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for saving me."

Before finally knocking out, she nuzzled deeper into her hair. "No problem."

End of Chapter 4 – Got You part 2

* * *

I wonder how long it takes for a broken wrist to heal.

Anywho, if you're curious where Kristoff is, time to go to chapter 5!

Love you guys!


	5. 5 - Swear

I OWN NOTHING! Nothing at all. All brands go to their rightful owners or whateve's. How does business work? I ain't no business major, foo. I own nothin' at all. And a double update. Woot! Ch. 4 and 5. Enough of my insanity.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Swear

The moment he got the news, he immediately left the Bjordman craft shop. Still covered in wood shaves, he got in a beat-up silver Toyota truck, a hand-me-down from his old man Pabbie. His giant gray guard dog, Sven, jumped in the back just as he drove out of the parking lot. He drove a hundred-plus down the freeway and cut off many drivers. He didn't care. He had to go see her.

He had to know if Anna was okay.

There were multiple cars in the driveway and in front of the Arendelle family's house. One he recognized to be Eugene's old dark greenish Jeep. Another was an orange Honda. The last one was a black Mercedes Benz. The latter two he didn't know. Anxiously, he pressed the doorbell.

A fiery redheaded woman barely opened the door. She spoke with a thick hint of a Scottish accent. Clearly not Anna. "Who are _you_?"

"K-Kristoff," He jumped a little. Her glare was heavy. "Is Anna okay?"

Before the fiery woman snarled something sharp, a familiar voice called his name. It was Elsa. She opened the door wider and nodded to the glaring redhead. "Merida, it's okay. He's a friend. Good morning, Krisoff."

Giving him a less disapproving look, Merida glanced at Kristoff one last time before heading towards the back of the house. Elsa gestured him to come in, Sven right behind him. Kristoff felt his heart dropped dead-scared once he got a better look at her.

Elsa slouched a little. Her cheek and forehead were badly bruised and cut with only bandaids and patches covering them. Her lip was cut but not so deeply as the one on the bridge of her nose. She wore a big blue sweater and long white skinny jeans, maybe to hide more injuries. Some blood seep over the knuckles of her newly-wrapped right hand. To make matters worse, her left wrist was in a thick cast, unmistakably broken.

"El –!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I went to the hospital already," Sighing deeply, Elsa waved her bloody good hand. Then she tried to pull her sleeve over her cast. It barely worked. "So you know what happened?"

"Punzel told me."

Elsa nodded. Of course Rapunzel would relay the news to her sister's male best friend. Personally, she didn't know Rapunzel as well as Anna did. Two years ago, she was formally introduced to Elsa as her long-lost cousin by her uncle and auntie, the Corona family. It was weird since she always knew her as Anna's female best friend many years before the revelation. And even after knowing Rapunzel's story of being kidnapped, things remained awkward between the two. Perhaps her new cousin secretly disliked her. But why?

She took in a deep breath. "Anna's still… tense, okay?"

Kristoff understood but Sven bolted pass them. The happy dog stopped at the entrance of the kitchen-living-room junction and slowly made his way to a group of people. Jasmine, Merida, and Eugene were quietly cooking. At the living room end, Rapunzel and Anna were sitting on the couch, watching something mundane on T.V. Sven made his way there and greeted Anna. As if he knew the whole situation, Sven nuzzled the redhead, hoping this simple sign of love would ease her troubles.

"Oh, Sven," Anna smiled weakly, darkness under her eyes. The dog moved on the couch, licked her cheek, and finally rested his head on her lap. "It's good to see you, too."

Rapunzel scratched the back of Sven's ears. "Kristoff must be here then."

"Hey."

Kristoff sat on another long couch. Elsa joined him, her back and shoulders aching as she leaned back. Anna greeted him with a faint smile. It broke his heart. She looked so small. Not frail or weak. She was known to be a tough girl who can jump back to her good ol' happy self. Usually, she would say something random about her day to him and it'd take a moment for him to realize what she was talking about. But this time, Kristoff knew it would take time for that girl to come back. It was just painful to see her look so small.

He has been friends with Anna since middle school. Through the evils of group work, he and Anna were put together for a science project. It was an unlikely friendship because they constantly argued. In the end, their project went off without a hitch and they became friends. They became an unbreakable duo. Anna was his sun when he was down. Kristoff was her earth when she was too idealistic. They knew each other like lovers. It killed Kristoff seeing her like this. It enraged him. To learn that someone inflict this unspeakable deed to his dearest friend?! How dare they…

"I swear I'm going to kill him."

Anna, frightened, looked away from him. Holding onto her cousin's hand, Rapunzel glared at Kristoff. "Shut –."

Louder, he nearly roared. "He fucking dare –!"

"Kristoff!" Growling, Elsa grabbed his shirt and shook him with her good hand. "Cool. It."

"Um …" Anna mumbled as she scratched Sven's back. She chuckled weakly. "Punzel is bringing a frying pan to school…"

Kristoff sighed, relieved that his best friend's humor was still somewhere close by. "Lemme break his teeth at least."

"I think Els already did that. But seriously," The redhead took in a deep breath. "No fighting. This isn't your fight. This isn't a fight at all."

"The hell it is!" With his sudden outburst, Kristoff received a solid punch on the arm from Elsa. That will definitely leave a bruise.

Anna shook her head. "In reality, I know I can't stop you. I won't be in school this week so if you're going to do something, be nice. You swear, Kristoff?"

He rubbed the back of his messy blond hair, thinking about her words. Anna was a saint even to her enemies. Can she get any more perfect? "I swear… to a degree. I won't kill him at least."

Elsa winced but not from her injuries. Before the four of them continued their conversation, Eugene stepped in. Grinning, he brought a few plates over, all resting on his arms. Everyone grabbed a plate. "Ladies and gent'! Lunch is served made by moi."

"You mean you helped." Jasmine chuckled as she set down a big bowl of more food on the coffee table.

His grin widened. "Yes, yes. Details, details. C'mon! Let's feast!"

Merida set the silverware down and turned to Anna. "Eat up, lamb."

"T-Thank you, everyone," The young redhead smiled a little, her words barely audible. "It means a lot that you're all here."

For the first time in forever, the Arendelle home was full with good company eating great food on a lovely winter Sunday afternoon for an unfortunate reason.

* * *

Monday rolled along and Anna didn't return to school. Elsa stated it would be next Monday. The principal allowed Anna to take as long as possible to recover. Therapy was even suggested but the young woman turned it down and promised to return to school the following Monday.

Because of his actions and how high school worked, Hans, once known as the 'school pretty boy', became very notorious. Those who knew Anna defended her and even threatened to retaliate. Those who knew Hans denied his actions and stood their ground for his reputation. And of course, the majority of the school learned about it, pitied the girl, condemned the boy, and moved on.

Typical.

To Kristoff and Rapunzel, this won't turn old news. Hell no. Even if Anna said it wasn't a fight. But they would have to wait. All of Hans' twelve brothers were hounding him more than usual, whether a good thing or bad thing. Either way, they would have to wait.

End of Chapter 5 – Swear

* * *

Don't you guys hate that? Something serious goes down and then everyone forgets about it in the matter of hours. This kind of stuff only becomes meaningful to us when we experience it. Maybe it's just that if we overload ourselves with information, we'd crash. Idk. I need a nap.

Love ya'll!


	6. 6 - Coffee

To the Guest review asking the "feeling", it's the feeling of falling out of love. If you've ever experienced it, it really sucks. For Anna, it was painful. Often, she'll use love to keep away loneliness. Perhaps I didn't describe it enough.

Anywho, onwards to the story, my friends!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Coffee

Sipping bitter black coffee, Elsa watched her sister quietly clean up the dishes. For a third time. There wasn't much to clean up. Plates, forks, spoons, cups. Yet Anna washed them, dried them, and set them away for a third time.

"Anna." Poor girl, hypnotized by a routine, didn't respond as she restacked the spotless dishes.

Last night, the two sisters slept together again, mostly by Anna's request (and Elsa's weakness). Elsa expected Anna to have nightmares. She expected to wake up in the middle of the night hearing cries and sobs. It was uneventful, thankfully. She assumed the entire… ordeal took its toll on the young woman. Yesterday when everyone visited, Anna was barely her cheerful self.

Now it was Monday morning and it was just the two of them, she barely said "good morning" to her older sister. When Anna woke up, she immediately showered. It was understandable that she was still troubled. No one recovers from that kind of shit in a day or two. It tempted Elsa to go hunt down that son of a bitch and kick his ass for a second time. But she didn't. Elsa didn't want to leave her sister alone because Anna turned on the faucet and took back a plate from the drying rack. For the fourth time. Elsa frowned.

"Anna."

Nothing. She sighed deeply and went to her. She spoke softly as she touched her shoulder with her good hand. "Anna –."

Dropping the plate into the sink, Anna spun around and shoved her hard. Terrified and shaking, she turned her stare to the floor, unsure to move or not. She resorted to holding herself tight. Elsa recognized that protective posture. She used to do that. A long time ago, Elsa was an anxious child, often feeling pressured by everyone and scared of failure. Even though she didn't do this anymore, her nervous habits die hard and spread fast. Now, it infected her little sister.

"Don't touch me."

"A-Anna, you're shaking," Elsa reached out for her but stopped midway. She dropped her hand. "I'm sorry."

"N-No. It's fine," Anna turned around and reached for the plate. She began to clean it again. "Don't you have class? It's Monday. Duh. Go. Just go. I'll be fine. You have class. College. Go."

_She's vomiting words. _"You're not okay," Gently now, Elsa took the plate from her sister. She turned off the faucet and took Anna's cheek, making her turn to her. Puffy red eyes stared back. _She must have cried in the shower again._ "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't you do that already?" Bitter, Anna looked away. It startled Elsa for a moment. Just before a familiar guilt sunk into Elsa, Anna shook her head and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

_I don't believe you._ "It's okay."

Anna hung her head low, avoiding her sister's eyes. Her hair shadowed her face. But Elsa knew what she said. She heard it in her voice. Isolation. Duty. Fear. So on and so forth. The same damn story over and over. It only made the older woman feel guilty for what she has done to the younger. Nothing changed. It was the same insanity every time they were in each other's proximity. The sad thing was that neither of them confronted it even after three years. It became a mutual acknowledgement of a crime. An open wound that was fresh and rotten at the same time. Nothing will make it right. It was too late.

Still, Elsa tried.

"Next Monday is a long way from now," Again, Elsa softly pressed her hand over her sister's, feeling it shuttered under her palm. "Want to go with me to class? They're all in the big lecture halls today and boring."

The redhead didn't respond so she kept talking, rubbing the top of her sister's hand with her thumb. "There's this awesome ice cream place you have to check out. I'm sure you'll love it. My treat."

Anna peeked up. "Chocolate?"

"Yup."

A tiny grin crossed her face. "As much as I want?"

"Sis, I know you have a high metabolism but still," Elsa chuckled, feeling victorious for getting her sister to smile. "Keep it within reason. I don't want you to develop diabetes."

* * *

Anna has only been to Elsa's university once. It was gigantic the last time she went. It was like a little town, having many buildings and dormitories, its own food stores and shopping plaza, and its own streets for bicycles and golf carts. She got lost here the last time she dared to visit Elsa, which was a little more than three years ago. Now she was back. And it was still a little city.

Elsa parked the car in one of the university's giant garages. Taking her messenger bag, she took a mental note of only having two one-hour lecture classes today (thank the gods) but one lecture hall far across from campus. Then she glanced at her sister. Anna insisted on bringing her backpack, though with barely anything in it. She didn't want to feel out of place. Still, Elsa teased her by saying she looked like a freshman: hipster-ish backpack, pre-ripped jeans, and a hoodie with her high school name on the front.

"Well, I will be in during fall semester!" She blushed. "So I'll see ya here."

_Only one year with me._ Elsa kept that comment to herself as she walked towards a stairwell. "Heh. I remember you got lost in the parking garage. You called me, all scared and whining that you were hungry and cold. It was summer!"

"Well! I _was_ hungry, geez."

"It was cute," The blonde chuckled. "Hey, let's get some coffee first."

"But you just had some."

"It's college, sis. You can never get too much caffeine in your blood."

"I bet I won't need it when I get here."

"Doubt it, pipsqueak. But c'mon. _I_ need some."

Elsa hurried down the steps and nearly ran towards the nearest coffee stand. There was one a few yards from the exit. Anna hurried right behind her when her sister called out to her. "Do you want anything?"

"Don't need your evil beverage!"

Chuckling to herself, Elsa made her order. Black. No chocolate.

* * *

The old professor clapped her hands. A student in the front jolted awake. "That concludes our discussion for today. Don't forget your homework assignment. It's due next week. And the research paper deadline is soon. I know winter break is coming but so are finals. Don't underestimate this! You'll regret it!"

Her voice was muffled by the seemingly millions of bag zippers opening and closing, and books slapping closed and feet shuffling along. A sea of students swam up the stairs, going out the three giant double-doors and side doors. Elsa stashed away her notebook then stopped when she glanced at Anna. The redhead looked so confused and dumbstruck.

"You okay, sis?"

"Els, your major… architecture, right? Why did I learn about a deeper understanding of Asian-American culture…? So much information…"

"Take a deep breath, sis. It's a complicate subject but it's really fun. Trust me," Elsa chuckled. "And this is just a lower GE. I should've taken this back in my first year. I forgot about it."

Anna nodded and followed her sister out. She accidentally paused just outside of the door as another flow of students pushed her. The poor girl didn't fully understand that when in college, you keep moving or risk being trampled to death. Someone shoved her to the side. She stumbled over, losing her footing over her own damn foot. Of all times to fall over yourself, it had to be this moment.

"Crap –!"

"Don't worry. I've got you, sis."

Using her good hand, Elsa gracefully pulled her to the side. Turning a bit too fast, Anna crossed her feet together and staggered into her sister's arms. The redhead failed to keep herself steady and elbowed the blonde's stomach, forcing out much needed air. Rather than let her sister fall further, the older moved fast and held the younger's side, keeping her in place. Such an awkward position.

After a deep breath, Elsa giggled. _Still so clumsy._ "You okay –?"

She nearly bit her tongue as Anna shot up and leaned closer to her as the last rush of students left. Her body was close, too close. Her usually coolness left her as she felt Anna's heat creep over. She was taller than her. The top of Anna's head was just under her chin. Red copper locks tickled her pale neck. Her heart raced as she realized her hands were holding onto very strong muscles of her sister's waist from years of sports training while Anna's hands were firmly placed over her breast. _Holy gods._

"El!"

A familiar voice yelled out. Quickly, Elsa set Anna a foot from her as soon as she realized she could stand on her own. Then another redhead stormed towards them, with a few others behind her. Elsa took a note those were the friends she didn't know very well. The fiery redhead carried a backpack and a big duffle bag over her shoulders and coffee in one hand.

"Merida!" Anna greeted her with a big hug.

"Hey there, An!" She returned the embrace with one arm. "You already graduated high school?"

"Nah. Just hanging out -."

Elsa snatched Merida's coffee and downed the whole thing. Wincing, she bared through the painful heat then she sighed out a cloud. Then she promptly handed back her coffee. "Thanks. A bit too sweet, though."

"Yeah. No problem," Merida gave her an unimpressed expression. "So not even one?"

"Can't," Elsa glanced at Anna, who looked confused, then glared back at her best friend. "Don't bring it up."

"R-Right. Sorry," The fiery redhead threw the empty paper cup in a nearby trash and changed the subject. "So, what are you two up to today?"

Anna scratched her head. She felt so out of place. _They all look so cool… _"I'm kinda just… followin' Els all day…"

A bit too sudden, Elsa took Anna's hand. "Bonding time. C'mon. I've got one more class and it's across campus. See ya later, Mer."

* * *

After another order of black coffee, the sisters took the campus taxi. It was basically a long line of linked fancy-looking golf carts. Anna made a silly comment that it looked like caterpillars, considering the roundish shape the vehicle had. The whole time, she stared around, amazed by the whole structure of the university.

If you speed-walked like the devil was on your heels, it would take a good twenty to thirty minutes to get across campus. Maybe more on a bad day. But with the campus taxi, it took only a few minutes. Anna didn't notice their stop and Elsa had to tug her out of her seat. If she didn't, Anna would've been driven off elsewhere.

"S-Sorry!" She clumsily stepped off, if falling could be called that. She basically scrambled to get her footing and followed Elsa.

The blonde chuckled as she opened the lecture hall door for Anna. "Never change, Anna."

"Huh?"

Smiling, Elsa lightly messed up her sister's hair. "Nothing."

* * *

Right after class, Elsa delivered as promised. She brought Anna to a popular ice cream shop near campus. They carried a variety of rich ice cream flavors. Rather than using waffle cones and cups, they made large freshly baked cookies and slapped a thick layer of ice cream between them. Yes. An ice cream sandwich. Anna ordered double chocolate cookies with double chocolate ice cream. Elsa, on the other hand, got French vanilla bean with dark chocolate cookies. She was a sweet tooth but she wasn't a sweet monster like her little sister.

"Like it?" Elsa just got hers when she glanced at her. Anna was a fourth done, a chocolate mark at the edge of her lip. "Take it slowly! Enjoy it! Geez!"

The redhead pouted and quickly stuck out a tongue to swipe away the sweet stain. "It's soooooo gooooooood. It's like an angel cow made this or something. Oh my god, please get me some when –."

_You come home._

Almost instinctively, she swallowed her words. Then the air between them turned uneasy. Anna looked at her ice cream and took a big bite. Brain freeze. _God, I'm an idiot._ "I, uh, this is good. Really good."

Playing dumb was for the best so Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

They sat down on one of the ice cream shop's tables. It was near the end of the day. Students were coming in and out of food shops and enjoying the dry autumn-winter weather. Anna awkwardly slowed her munching pace and watched her sister from behind her chocolate cookies. There was something she never appreciated until this moment. Her brain made a list.

They were exactly three years and a day apart. Elsa's birthday was a day right before Anna's. They only shared one high school year together and will probably only share one college year together. While Anna had many ex's, Elsa had no relationships. Unless she was keeping a secret from her? _I doubt it._ _Elsa's too studious._ There was a time when her big sister always put her hair in a bun, much like their mother, but now it was let down in a braid over her shoulder. They used to be close until something happen. That "something" changed Elsa to the point she questioned if she knew her anymore.

_When did she change? Why?_ The same damn question every time.

Just before Anna could say something, Elsa's phone went off. Unintentionally, she saw a name over across the screen: Aurora. Elsa frowned and shoved it back into her pockets, ignoring it. She mumbled something to herself. Something around the lines of "stop calling me".

"E-Elsa?" Anna started. She was tempted to ask who that was yet decided against it. Elsa needed her own privacy.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna thank you, again, for saving me," Anna glanced at her ice cream sandwich. Only a fourth remained. Then she looked up at her, smiling. "I-I'm probably a pain in the butt."

A worried look crossed Elsa's face. "Anna, that's not true."

She waved her hand. "I-I didn't meant that as bad! I mean, that's what siblings are like, right? They punk on each other and stuff. I dunno. U-Um… what I mean is that…"

Her face heated up. The redhead swallowed the threat of a rant and took a deep breath. "I know we haven't been really close the last few years. I just want you to know that I love you, not matter what. I'm really glad you're my sister. I wouldn't want anyone else."

Through her clenching jaw, Elsa smiled back. "Same here."

* * *

Even though Elsa was done with her classes, Anna demanded her to show her more. She delivered and brought her everywhere. Much to her suffering, Elsa didn't have an excess amount of energy like Anna. Yet she endured, getting bitter black coffee whenever possible. From the dorms and cafeteria to her architecture building and the student lounges, they walked everywhere. She showed her where many students like to study and hang out.

She showed her the school gym, where they again met Merida, who was the leader of the archery club. She was scolding three guys for horsing around in the archery range. Then they met Jasmine at the literature-language building. She and another student were helping a teacher gather and correct papers. Anna also met one of Elsa's newer college friends, Thiana and Sandy, in the same building. Thiana was speaking to someone in French and another in Chinese and then signed to Sandy in ASL. The multitasking amazed Anna. She wondered if Elsa could speak in another language. Anna also met Esmeralda, who was quickly heading to class, when they were heading to the parking lot.

Elsa loved how ecstatic her little sister was. She admired the way she approached people, awkward as she may be sometimes. A smile spread across her face when she watched the way Anna was in awe over everything, from the school buildings to how people dress in college ("the cool kids" as she called them).

Then something shivered deep within her. Something started to crack, threatening to break completely. She knew what it was. She ignored it as she turned on the car engines. She pressed it far in the back of her mind while allowing Anna's voice to consume her thoughts. She drove them home while sipping on her last very black bitter coffee of the day.

No chocolate.

* * *

Dinner was simple and easy. Elsa just bought fast food and they ate back home. Laziness conquers. Anna rambled on and on while stuffing French fries and soda in her face. The older sister happily listened.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," The redhead smiled as she leaned back on her chair. "Hang out with you every day…"

"Me too," Elsa smiled with her. Then something cracked. Something reminded her. She suddenly stood and turned away. "But it can't. It just can't."

"What?" Anna sat up, watching her sister walk towards the main door.

The blonde didn't respond and walked faster. The redhead jumped out of her chair and ran to her. She took her hand but her older sister snatched it back. "Elsa, no, no! Wait! Where are you going?!"

When she refused to answer, Anna rushed passed her. She stood in between her and the exit. She knew that if that door opened right now, she wouldn't see her again for God-knows how long.

"Don't leave!"

With familiar coldness, Elsa merely stared. "Move."

"Elsa, please, please!" Anna was shaking. "I can't live like this anymore! I'm always alone a-and you're never home!"

"This is just has it's suppose to be. For your sake."

"What?! W-What's that suppose to –?!" Her emotions overwhelmed her. Her head spun yet she stood her ground. "No! No! This isn't right! Why do you always leave me?! What did I ever do to you –?!"

"Get out of my way!"

"Why do you shut me out?!"

Frustrated, Elsa glared. "Enough – !"

"Do you know how many nights I've cried alone in this empty house, Elsa?! For three fucking years, you've been cold to me. You purposely avoid me. I know it! I'm not stupid! Does it take some bastard like Hans to hurt me so I could spend some time with you?!"

Hot tears streamed from Anna's face as her lungs begged for air. She felt the skin her of knuckles stretch white from her hands balling up too tightly. Her chest was on fire and her head pounded from the intensity of her words and glare.

Now here they were _again_, standing closer and yelling louder than all those lost years combined. Last time, they were in their father's study room. Now, they were in front of the main door. How did it come down to this? Two sisters who were supposed to love each other were now screaming at each other. One heavily accused and the other locked herself up. Anna poured out all her feels yet Elsa remained silent. Unreadable.

Anna used to hate herself. She used to think it was her fault that Elsa left her. It was her fault for not caring enough. It was her fault for not being strong enough for the two of them when their parents died. She tried to gather all her faults and tried so hard to fix them. Anna was wrong. It was all Elsa's fault. She was the weak one. She was the one who left. It was all her damn fault. The years of loneliness, darkness, and self-hatred all bottled up now spilled out in a raging storm.

Frustrated by her sister's silence, Anna screamed. "Say something!"

_I won't give up on you._

"I'll stay."

Simple as that, the blonde turned around, heading towards the backyard, leaving her little sister to break down and cry. The redhead heard something just before she walked too far.

"I have to let her go."

* * *

It would be another hour until Anna calmed herself. Though the tears stopped, her hands were still shaking from her sudden outburst. She knew this wasn't her. She avoided conflicts like these not out of fear but because she would get too emotional and uncontrollable. Thinking of earlier, Anna felt she was being too aggressive (if that was the correct term) and it wasn't in her to be like that. But it was in her to be honest. And honestly was what she gave.

Taking in slow deep breaths, Anna got up and went to the kitchen. She inspected the backyard from the wide window just above the sink. She saw Elsa with her back turned to the house. After a few more moment, the redhead mustered up all her courage. Or at least the pieces of it from earlier.

Sliding the door that led to the backyard, she walked to her. The older woman didn't respond to her presence as something like smoke floated to the night sky. Anna spoke up. "Elsa? L-Look, I'm really sorry for blowing up earlier –."

"No," Elsa's abrupt response made her jump. "You're right. You have every reason to be angry at me. I've neglected the only family I have left. If I gave you my time, you would be safe. You would be happier –."

A sob choked away the rest of her words.

"Elsa…" Anna rested her hand on Elsa's shoulder and gently made her turn around. Red eyes looked away as a hand moved to wipe her wet cheeks. There was something else in the way she looked right now. _Even when she cries, she's beautiful… _She also found a lit cigarette resting at the edge of her lips.

"Els!" The redhead snatched away the cigarette. "What the hell?!"

Elsa didn't respond, looking away like a child in deep trouble. Anna shook her head as she set the cigarette down on a nearby table. She looked right at the blonde and gently cupped her wet cheek, thumbing away the tears.

"S-Sorry. That's not the issue right now," Anna took in a deep breath, smelling some of the smoke off her sister. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just… I really miss you."

Elsa nearly tackled her into a tight embrace, startling Anna. Considering how much taller she was than Anna, Elsa engulfed her. She hid her face in the gap between Anna's neck and shoulder. Strong arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Blonde mixed with red. It was comforting. It was a shelter. It was warm and cool. The passion and love from it was foreign and familiar. For Anna, it was what she really needed all this time. So she returned it with all she had.

"I miss you, too."

For a long while, they stayed in each other's arms. Anna took in this chance to indulge in her sister's scent. It was completely foreign to her. A light sweet vanilla perfume engulfed her senses along with a hint of the bitter coffee from earlier today and the cigarette. Much to her surprise, Anna didn't find the cigarette smell to be displeasing. It had a thick gentle scent to it like a really good coffee shop's smell or something like that. Or maybe she just associated it with her big sister. Who knows?

Anna broke the silence. "You were drinking coffee all day so you wouldn't smoke around me, huh?"

A weak nod nuzzled against her head. "Mm-hmm."

"Geez, did you start because of college?"

A shrug. "Don't follow my bad habits."

"I won't."

"I'll be a better sister."

"Then do me a favor and take nicotine patches. I want you to be around for a long time. With me."

Elsa inhaled Anna's scent deeply. _Smells like summer._ "Okay."

"And you have to be with me during breakfast and dinner, okay?" Anna nuzzled deeper. "And at least say 'hi' to me if you come home late. Even if I'm asleep. Promise?"

"Promise."

End of Chapter 6 – Coffee

* * *

Woot, another chapter down. Thanks for reading and bearing with my crappy writing. For real, guys. You all are awesome. I need to get this story outta my head, ya know? More to come next week. :D


	7. 7 - If Only

You guys will hate me for this one. I hate myself for this one.

* * *

Chapter 7 – If Only

For the rest of the week, Elsa tried her best to be at home as much as she could. She tried to have breakfast with Anna. She tried to arrive at home at six to eat dinner with Anna, if possible. She tried to spend time talking to Anna before she slept. Heaven knows she tried. But as the week went on and Monday came around, she failed. She didn't fail when she made breakfast for her, ate dinner with her, or talked to her. Hell! She even dropped her off to school this morning! She lived up to those promises. Yet they began to wane and Anna's unhappiness returned.

She failed being her big sister. Despite the two sisters being physically present, a familiar distance quickly bled back into their lives. And she knew allowed it. She just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

A knock. "Hey, Els?"

A familiar voice spoke as the door opened wider. Elsa didn't look up as she continued to study at a slower pace. "Yes, sis? You can come in, you know. Don't be shy."

The redhead made her way to the big desk the blonde sat behind. It belonged to their father. This entire study room once belonged to him. An expensive bookshelf lined with even more expensive books covered a wall. Some busts and other artifacts sat in between them. Anna knew this room well but she rarely came in here. When it belonged to their father, she was forbidden to return because her clumsiness destroyed a few expensive objects. Now this place belonged to Elsa and she was free to come in here… with the promise of being cautious.

"I have a surprise to tell you!" Anna was practically jumping off the walls as she stood between two empty leather chairs. They weren't as fancy or big as the one Elsa sat on.

"Okay, okay, calm down, sis. Don't get a hernia," Elsa chuckled. Her sister's happiness infected her so deeply. She rested back on her chair, watching her jump up and down. Her studies can wait. "Shoot."

"I have a boyfriend!"

Silence hung over them. Anna's ecstatic behavior didn't cease while Elsa's soft smile turned to stoic stone. The older woman felt the blood from her legs rush to her brain, causing a slight pounding headache. Her jaws locked as her teeth gritted. She tried to keep a steady emotionless expression. In other words, another mask crawled over her face. But it was cracking.

"His name is – !"

"No boyfriends," Elsa said coolly as she returned to her work. "Focus on your studies. Period."

"Wait – what? Why –?"

She hesitated, quickly looking for an excuse. "You'll lose focus."

Anna crossed her arms. "Bullshit. You know I can handle all my extracurricular activities and pass my classes."

"Language, Anna!" Elsa growled, looking back at her sister.

"You're not Mom."

"I'm not but I'm all you've got." _Stop. Before you regret it._

The redhead scowled. "Who the hell made you queen?!"

"Dad," The blonde answered bluntly. "Now drop it."

Holding down her anger, Anna gripped at her crossed arms. "Then tell me why I can't have a boyfriend. It's true love!"

"Fine," Elsa breathed deeply, trying to relax a surge of uncontrollable fury and panic. Her voice was steady yet her clenched hands trembled under the desk. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you!" Anna nearly screamed as she shoved a chair out of its place. "All you know is how to shut people out!"

She felt her hands shake as she looked back at her books. She held back her rage. _Relax. Don't feel. Don't get mad. She's just your naive little sister._ "My decisions are final. No boyfriends –."

"You have the audacity to say that you're all I've got yet you leave me by myself for a whole fucking year now!" The redhead pushed the two chairs out of her way as she moved close to the desk. "Where were you when I needed you the most?! Where were you during their funeral?! I buried our parents alone, Elsa!"

"Enough!"

Elsa roared, suddenly standing and slamming her hands on her father's desk. The giant leather chair fell back and papers flew in all directions. She slapped away all her work to the floor and wall as she moved to one side of the desk. Frozen with terror, Anna stepped back. She has never seen her big sister react this way. Upon realizing her hostility, Elsa panicked and ran out of the study room.

* * *

A jolt snapped her from her daydreams. Heart racing and mind returning back to the present, Elsa took in a deep breath. She cursed herself as she took a deep drag of her cigarette. Then she tried to remember what happened afterwards.

She remembered driving away. She remembered going out and calling up someone from the little black book she keeps in her head. She remembered looking through her list. Who was it? Who cares. She remembered sleeping with whoever she called. She remembered feeling more guilty for her jealousy in the morning. And her anger. Good god, she could never be angry at Anna. She was angry at herself.

_If only I wasn't such a coward – no – a freak! ...things would be easier… things wouldn't turn out this way…_

Elsa glanced at her watch. It was only three in the afternoon. She finished her cigarette and then pressed it against the ashtray. She got up and retreated from the balcony to her bedroom. Beside an unopened box of nicotine patches was her body spray. She took the spray and hid the offending smoky scent.

_Anna will be home in a few hours._

* * *

"Thank the gods school is over," Yawning, Rapunzel hugged her frying pan like it would save her life. "I've been too tired lately…"

Anna looked up at the sky. "And I don't have volleyball practice today. Let's go do something!"

Kristoff rubbed his belly. "How about we get a snack first? I'm starving."

The redhead chuckled and looked at her best friend. "You're always hungry –."

A heavy arm circled around her shoulders and then a heavier hand roughly gripped her close. Anna nearly screamed, not at this suddenness, but at the sound of _his_ voice.

"Hey, babe."

She pushed away its repulsive owner and stepped back, glaring at him. Hans' injuries were obvious even though his winter clothes hid most of his body injuries. The bridge of his nose was patched up. Stitching lined under one of his eyes. A bruise swelled his cheek.

Shaking, Anna couldn't look at him. If not her mind, the night of his attack still haunted her body. Her skin still remembered how tightly he gripped her wrists and how hard he forced her down. Her words were barely audible yet her threat was clear. "Don't touch me."

Howling and laughter exploded against her ears. Standing behind Hans were all twelve of his older brothers, older in the sense of minutes, hours, and months rather than years. The Isles brothers have a twisted story. Their shared father had sex with thirteen different women and now all half-sons were in the same year and basically the same age. Why? Who knows. All Anna knew that they were a pack of monsters.

Hans lightly laughed sweetly while moving towards her. "Don't be like that –."

"Step off, Hans!" Rapunzel stood defiantly in front of her cousin, holding out a frying pan as promised. Kristoff, crossing his giant arms, joined her.

Still, the school's "pretty boy" remained unfazed. "Anna, you forgot to tell your dogs to sit down and shut up."

His brothers howled again, pushing each other. Rapunzel turned red with fury. Her sudden rage silenced them. "Shut up! I bet he lied to you all about his injuries."

One brother waved his hand like it was old news. Another made a mock crying face. "Poor lil bro got jumped –."

The brunette's hard sarcastic laugh made him jump. "Wrong! The ball-less bastard got his ass kicked by her big sister because he tried to rape her!"

Anna turned away as if all the stares burn her skin. Slightly hunched over, she closed her eyes and held her arms close to her chest hoping they would protect her. Kristoff embraced her, shielding her. "You're okay, Anna…"

The howling and laughing stopped. The twelve older brothers fell silent and stared at Hans. Yes, they were demons in human flesh. They wreaked havoc for fun, destroyed for pleasure, and made life hell for people just because. Yet even they would never dare step over a line. They would never deface Ma-and-Pa shops. They would never commit burglary (at least not to poor people). Even they condemned heinous crimes such as rape. The Isles brothers were monsters, not scumbags. They had a degree of honor and dignity. What degree that is was unpredictable and dangerous.

The eldest stepped forward, staring down and hard at the youngest. "Is this true, Hans?"

Hans' cool-headedness disappeared in the presence of his brothers, especially the eldest. "I-I didn't lie about getting jumped –."

"Lie to one, lie to all. You know the consequences," The eldest stepped closer, sizing up the youngest. "Did you attempt to rape this girl?"

The notorious trait shared between the Isles brothers was not only in their cruel humor but in how they function. They openly admit that their family was messed up in so many ways. They hated their shared abusive father and their thirteen evil mothers. The only way they salvage the idea of family was using trust. It was society against this pack of wolves. Them against everyone. They only had each other and each other's loyalty in this godforsaken world. Lying was a form of betrayal. It was worse than theft and murder. Lie to one, lie to all. Get caught and their fury knew no mercy or boundary, family or not.

Hans tore away from the eldest and confronted Rapunzel. He snapped so close to her face that she was forced to step back. When he spoke, hints of sorrow played over his words. "Rapunzel. You might want to know something about Anna…"

The brunette frowned. "W-What?"

Then he grinned like the devil. "She's a whore."

He threw his head back, laughing like a madman as he paced back and forth. He kept his eyes on Anna. "So what boyfriend number am I? Nine? Eleven? Twenty? Do you even count?! Only a few months and you dump me. We didn't even get to the fun part! Not that you gave a chance to any of your ex's. You never put out! Am I right, Kristoff?!"

Hans glanced at Kristoff before focusing back on Anna, who kept her eyes away from his. He was too insane for anyone to stop his speech. "For a virgin, you act like a slut, Anna! So I thought, why not speed this shit up with some booze? I'll dump your ass in the morning after fucking it all night! Then your sister interrupts. She wasn't even supposed to fucking be there! Yeah, I got my ass whooped but I gotta admit, she's a hell of a babe compared to your sorry ass."

He laughed harder, anger evident in his eyes. His voice leaked with cruel venom. "You told me a lot of stories about this 'Elsa'. I thought you made her up. And when I got to your house, I was right! No pictures of her. _No family photos_. You're fucking crazy! You always talked about her. Always so lonely, always so sad, so _fucking_ needy. In the beginning, I thought I'd have to woo you and be classy. Nope! Just a few sweet kisses and you got with me just like that! True fucking love? Ha!"

Smirking, Hans stopped in front of her and snatched her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

A hand slapped him hard across the face like lightning. He staggered back, pressing on claw marks forming over his cheek. Kristoff pulled Anna away from the scene as the Isles brothers grabbed Hans.

"Leave Anna alone." Frying pan down, Rapunzel glared at Hans. Whatever the twelve brothers will do to him will be more than getting hit by a frying pan.

The eldest nodded. "We'll make sure of that."

While the twelve brothers hauled Hans away to his fate, Rapunzel rushed towards her dearest friends. They were sitting on a nearby bench. Kristoff rubbed Anna's back in silence. He knew his words won't be enough. Anna, in turn, remained stoically expressionless. She was gone. It was the most frightening look Rapunzel has ever seen on Anna. It was as if someone ripped away her cousin and… left this doll-like being here. They say the happiest people were the most terrifying when angered. It was true.

The brunette kneeled before the redhead and placed her hands over hers. "You're okay."

Anna didn't respond. Her lips didn't curl to a smile or a frown. Her eyes, glossed over, stared out. There was nothing. No tears. Not even rage.

"We love you," Rapunzel started again, desperate to get something, anything, out of her best friend. "Me and Kristoff and –."

"Elsa."

The brunette smiled nervously. "H-Huh?"

"Elsa loves me."

"Yeah. Her, too." Somehow, she doubted it.

End of Chapter 7 – If Only

* * *

Wanna know what I yelled after writing this? *To Hans* BYE, BEEEEATCH! Why? Because this story arch is OOOOVAHHHH. And that BEEEEEATCH is gone. For now. Forever. I dunno. I'm not sure when I'll use him again. Maybe. But f**k dude, I hate him. That line was so f**ked up. I almost screamed in the theater when I watched Frozen the first time around.

And before ya ask, yes, there's history between Kristoff and Anna. And yes, Anna has yet to experience sex. And there's a reason why I had Rapunzel be a brunette. As a child, she used to be blonde. Dyed. I'll write about those holes and background stories after the main story. More angst and sh*t to add.

Just an FYI, I'm going to be gone until after Fanime. Got them finals and college sh*t to fix. Anyone here from the Bay Area? Going to Fanime?


	8. 8 - A List

Whoa, thank you all for giving my story a chance! Seriously. It's warmin' my heart that someone's readin' my stuff, especially my first fic on this site. Kinda funny it had to be incest. ANYWHO. And thank you guys for sticking with me. I know I went MIA for awhile (finals, fanime, all that good jazz). Love ya'll!

And now the next story arc! Arch? Arc. Which is it? Fck it. Anyway, let's get the ball of misery rolling. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 – A List

A local favorite was located a few blocks from the university. From six in the morning to six in the afternoon, this building's front was a coffee shop. Inside to the left side was a large lounge area. Sofas, chairs, tables, what have you. Then to the right was the bar area with fancy coffee machines lining the wall. Hidden with a large wooden board that had odd egg designs, shelves were filled with various alcohol brands and types.

At the back of the shop was a small stage for light music, either a musician performed or the radio was on. At both sides of the stage were two double doors that lead to a giant room. By the layout, it was too obvious that this place turns into a bar and club on most Friday and Saturday nights. But if you didn't know any better, it was simply a coffee shop called Aster's Lounge, a favorite study spot for college students.

Escaping the pleasant December chill, Elsa entered the café. She saw some students studying in one area and other customers enjoying their coffee in another. She went up to the farther end of the bar counter and sat alone, isolating herself from people. She preferred to, anyway. A small menu stuck out between two egg bookends. This entire shop's theme was eggs of all designs, sizes, uses, and oddness. (Apparently, the owner, Edmund Aster, has a thing with eggs, specifically Easter eggs.) Before she could read through the list of drinks and desserts, something white caught her eye. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Good morning, your majesty," A joking voice chuckled from behind the counter. "Same iced coffee?"

"Yes, frosty like _you_, Jack." Elsa smirked and looked up from the menu.

Grinning, a tall young man held up a little notebook. He had platinum blond hair like hers except his looked more white than blond. Natural? It looked too good to be dyed. Maybe it was the hair because some might mistake them to be family or more likely, doppelgangers.

"And bitter like _you_, your highness?"

Perhaps more so doppelgangers due to their dynamic. She chuckled. "Referring me as royalty now, are we?"

"It's the only the proper thing to do, _Ice Queen_."

"I like it," Still smirking, she knew he was teasing. "Go, peasant, and make my drink!"

"Careful who you insult! Never know who'll try to –."

"Treason!"

" – heat you up, Icy! My _fingers_ might slip and make you a hot drink."

She groaned, hiding her smile with the menu. _Such a lame innuendo._ "Geez, why do I even come here?"

Jack made a list with his fingers. "One, I work here. Two, you love me. Three, my coffee rocks. Four, you like my awesome coffee. Five, I'm one damn sexy beast."

Elsa snorted. "Huh, five is stretching the truth. Sometimes, I think Edmund is completely convinced that _you_ pay me to come here. Where is he, anyway? I haven't seen him in ages."

"That ass-tight dusty bunny? E.'s off for today. He'll be working tonight. Come by and chill? I'm the DJ tonight."

She shrugged. "Sure. It's Friday. Why not?"

"Elsa!"

Someone called from behind then arms hugged her, knocking some wind out of her, before letting go. A young woman with dark brown hair sat beside her. She had the biggest warmest smile. A long streak of green and slight pink dyed her bangs. Then a young man, shorter and bigger than Jack, walked up beside her. His gold blond hair spiked up against the sky.

"Thiana, Sandy," Elsa smiled. Looking between these two, she spoke while moving her hands. "How are you, guys?"

Sandy moved his hands and signed. He was deaf. "I'm okay. Are you coming back here tonight?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "I'll bring my friends, too. You'll finally meet them. Maybe not Ralph. Clubbing isn't his kind of thing."

"Ralph?" Thiana pondered while signing at the same time. "He was in my Spanish class last semester. Very kind. And very young to be taking care of a child."

"It's a complicated."

"Tooth!" Someone desperately called from the study group. "We need your help again!"

Thiana waved her hand. "Alright! Sorry, guys! Back to work. Let's go, Sandy."

The two departed just as quickly as they came. Along with Edmund, Thiana and Sandy were Jack's longest-known friends. And ever since Edmund opened up this coffee-clubhouse a few years ago, they were always found here. It was their home. Literally, too, since they were all roommates on the second floor.

Jack caught Elsa eying Thiana's backside up and down. He lightly punched her arm just before he started to make her ice coffee. "Hey, remember our deal, Els."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," She waved him off. "Just appreciating. She _is_ cute."

He turned his head, hiding a blush. "I know."

"Aaaand remember your end of the deal. Hands-off of my friends, too."

He smirked. "I know. Just appreciating, too."

"Who is it this time? Jasmine? And no, you can't flirt with Merida."

"What's his name? You just mentioned him."

"Ralph?"

"Yeah. He has a kid, huh?"

"Adopted," She took out her notebook and opened it. "I didn't know you were into guys bigger than you."

Laughing, he set her finished iced coffee beside her. "How do you know how big I am? We haven't slept together… _yet_."

Elsa laughed, instantly catching onto his joke. She lightly smacked his arm. "Oh my god! You're such an ass!"

"_Jack_ass, your highness. Doesn't hurt to try to get some from her majesty, hmm?" He gathered some wet cups and began to dry them with a towel.

She rolled her eyes. "Not going to happen. I don't swing that way."

"Well, I swing both ways," His hips exaggeratedly swayed left and right. "And I'm going to still try, sexy lady."

They both shared a good hard laugh, enough for tears to spill out. To regain her composure, Elsa took a sip of her drink. A bit sweetened with chocolate but balanced with coffee's iconic bitterness. Jack saw her approval when she smiled.

He winked. "Hey, baby, I know how to make your morning-after coffee, too, if you'll let me."

"Geez, okay, okay. Enou –."

"Is that the green light for me? Just catching your words, babe."

Laughing softly, Elsa crossed her arms. "_Anyyyywayyyy_, what were we talking about before _you_ shamelessly started to flirt?"

"Oh, woe is me the queen rejected me. Love is a harsh mistress," Jack dramatically sobbed then reverted back to his playful composure. "No-touch deal between our friends."

"Right. Speaking of love and sex, how's your neighbor?"

Elsa bit her tongue. Good gods, she just had to bring _it_ up. She wished she didn't. She had no idea why. It was suddenly at the edge of her mind. Maybe because she hasn't seen Jack in awhile Or maybe… maybe she hoped to hear some hope from his end. Maybe if he was happy, maybe she can be happy. It was all for the sake of her own problems. Gods know she can't admit it to herself, let alone wish for a happy ending.

Slightly embarrassed, she took a sip of her coffee, avoiding Jack's gaze. "Hiccup is such an odd name."

Jack, on the other hand, kept his icy blue eyes on her. "Well, he's eighteen now. I don't have to worry about being dubbed a pedo. What about you?"

"What about me?" She nervously answered. She then looked away, trying to remove the awkwardness that she accidentally set between them. _Switch subjects, Els._ "Jack, you already know who I fuck."

"I can list 'em, too," He poked a finger up in the air as he recalled. "Ariel Olympia. If her cousin finds out you just fuck her for fun, oooh he'll raise hell. Guy or girl, jumping around ain't his game, you know? And please, please, please tell me you're not sleeping with his girl…"

"Hercules? Ha. I can hold my ground. And don't worry. I know Meg is crossing a line."

"Pff, you are – what I like to call – a stealthy home-wrecker because one, I know you take advantage of curious gals – ."

"What?! Rude." Elsa frowned. _He's half-correct. But still – !_

Jack cleared his throat. " – _Two_, the last few ladies you've been with seem to always have an SO…"

_Okay. So he's a bit more correct._ "Jack –!"

"On to the list!" He sarcastically cried out like he was announcing a big show. Then his voice dropped to a low whisper. "Snow –."

She groaned but went on playing his game. "Out of the picture."

"Ella Ci –."

"Out."

"Alice Won –."

"Gone."

Jack clapped, impressed by her fast answers. "Goddamn, girl. Bored, much? Send some my way."

"I know you've got standards and you won't like them. They are _boring_. I still have a few others on my list."

Then a pang of guilt struck her. What the hell was she saying? Since when did she treat people as… as a list? Yes, she didn't love those women. She can admit that easily. Sex was just sex. But that didn't mean she had to be so cruel about. They were people, not cattle. Elsa bit back her words, mentally telling herself to cool it with her loose language. _I'm such a cold bitch…_

"Hmm, Anastasia? Poe and Kida?"

"I haven't seen them in awhile but yeah. Though, I'm not really interested anymore."

The young man crossed his arms. "And Aurora?"

At that, Elsa stopped.

During the first few weeks last summer, Jack dragged her to a club in downtown. They were supposed to only be dancing and drinking. They even made each other promise to not look for a hook-up that night. It was suppose to be pure fun. Dance the night away. Elsa broke that promise when a beautiful blonde pulled her into a dance, a game. It sucked her in. That was a mistake. It was a game full of subtle flirting and quiet dominating. It was a game to see who would best the other, who would stop the other, who would take the other. This was the kind of perverted fun that distracted her from her own emotional hell. Despite the danger, it was the perfect drug for her... ailment.

That night when Elsa left with her, neither won. So the game went on.

Elsa recalled the last time she slept with that devilish woman. It was a about month ago, for the sake of releasing stress. Exams were murdering her at the time. Before that, they had sex a few times every month. But during the summer, it was nearly every other day. So what, right? Sex was just sex. Then again, Elsa realized she called her more than the other women on her list.

Jack shivered. "The infamous Sleeping Beauty. I'll admit, she's hella pretty but even I won't touch her. That lady is bad news. Based on rumors, crazy good in bed but _crazy_. I heard bad things about her. She uses sex as blackmail. Heard she even got herself a ring of guys. In exchange for her silence, they pay her in cash and sex. They don't want her spilling the beans about whatever she knows. I think some guy dropped out of college because of her. I hope you're not sleeping with her anymore –."

Elsa felt her phone vibrate and took it from her bag. It was a text message from Anna. She checked it quickly. _Hey Els! Just wanna say I love ya!_ Smiling, she returned her affections then looked at Jack.

He glanced down at her phone. "And who's this 'Anna'?"

Her frown hid her blush as she threw her phone back into her bag. "Why are we talking about this?"

"You started it _and_ changed the main subject. But whatever," Jack shook his head. "Actually, I had a point in mind. My point is that you can easily tell me who you fuck but not who you love."

"Do I need to?"

"Well, no," He hesitated. "I mean, it's only fair since you know so much about me. Don't I deserve some kind of friendship secret or something? We've been – like – love bros for years now."

"Love bros?"

"Confidents. Whatever. Bite me."

Elsa closed her eyes as she took another long sip of her coffee. She set it down and looked away from him. Jack was annoyed. How typical of her. This was her way of putting up a wall between them. She would show disinterest and he would give up after a long moment. Usually, that would happen. She had a mean poker face and a meaner glare. That wasn't going to work today. Jack knew he was close to an answer. So he used his wild card.

"The redhead girl you never tell me about."

Elsa gave him a wary glance. Hit. He didn't smirk about his victory, though. This was something serious to him. She then, in turn, realized her poker face fell and tried to put it back on with a glare. Jack was in the lead now.

"Hey, I'm only assuming redheads since whenever we go out, I always see you staring at redheads. Geez. No need to shoot ice daggers at me."

Gods, she was annoyed. "Clever. And?"

"Did you ask her out yet?"

Elsa looked up at him. For once, it was hard for him to read her. It was beyond a poker face. "She's eighteen now. I don't have to worry about being dubbed a pedo."

Was that the truth? He kept his stare, not willing to step off. The funny thing about this woman in front of him was that she knew everything about his love life. She knew that he was a party boy who likes to sleep around with men and women. She knew that his two closest friends, Edmund and Thiana, once fought over him when he should have stopped it yet he played. Sandy had to be the voice of reason… well, the sign of reason. Yet, Jack knew nothing of Elsa's _love_ life except she liked women with red hair. Both characteristics he had to discover himself. Right now, he just learned something new.

"So… not Merida…"

Elsa flinched but didn't respond. Among all of her friends, Jack was the most obnoxiously smooth jackass she'll ever come to love. He was the life of the party. He was the spark that led to fire. He was the cool of the cold. He was a crazy party boy but Elsa valued his honesty and bluntness more than anything else. Where many will beat around the bush to preserve her feelings, Jack will come out with it and say whatever is needed to be said. He knew she wasn't fragile but the very opposite: hard ice. He won't waste time, which is a bit ironic for a party boy who neglects his responsibilities.

"I remember what you told me," Jack sighed as if sad for her. "It sounded like the perfect love. You never told me about the break-up. Or why."

She sipped her coffee. "I don't want to talk about it."

"And I won't push. But I'm going to assume we have the same problem. Do I know this girl?"

"No."

He paused and searched her face for any answer. He shrugged when he failed. "Drink with me tonight. I'm paying."

"You said you were the DJ."

"I can do both."

Elsa chuckled, shaking her head at his proposal. Her humor was back to his relief. "Trying to get me in bed or blab out my secret love interest's name?"

"A bit of both."

"You're never going to give up."

"It'd be a shame to stop pursuing such a lovely beautiful lady. Plus," This time, Jack's smile was warm and gentle. No more mockery. "Lately, you've been stressed out. I can see it. There are other ways to relieve stress, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…" Elsa smiled, too. No smirk. No flirt. All honest. "Thanks, Jack."

End of Chapter 8 – A List

* * *

I don't know if I wrote this right but whatevs. I tried.

I have a lot of lady ships but I gotta admit, the Jesla ship is kinda cute. I like to think that if they weren't shipped, they'd be flirty best friends, ya feel me? BrOTP. They hella know they're hella hot. We all know they're hella hot.

Anyway, Jack and Merida are two important people in Elsa's life. They'll be mentioned more, especially Jack because (if you caught it in the first story arc (arch?)), Merida is leaving during winter break. *cue dramatic music* Somethin' bad's goin' DOWN. Of course.


End file.
